<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Conquering by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535784">The Conquering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2000-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2000-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe After the events of The Changing and The Alliance. Mulder and Krycek must fight to remain together in the new world, despite those that would forever separate them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Escape to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex between hot men, magic, and B&amp;D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you. THANKS TO: Megaera, JoB, Bonnie and Helen for beta and constant support. You are the best! Thanks too to all of you who, through encouragement or dire threats, have kept me at the keyboard and enthused. SPECIAL NOTE: Though I usually take pains to be correct in my mentions of places and cities and rivers, I took artistic liberty with the location of the Russian River. For those of you who live near the beautiful Russian River, and the magnificent Redwood Forest it runs alongside, please know that I didn't actually change the course or nature of the river. I just pretend to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b> Escape to Me</b></p>
<p>
  <i>She waits in cold and silence deep,<br/> Biding time in winter's grip.<br/> Cradled still and utterly,<br/> Beneath imagined ships.</i>
</p>
<p> 
When summer breathes its sunny breath<br/> And nature's curtain's drawn<br/> With silence predatory,<br/> She rises.<br/> She rises.
</p>
<p>
  <b> Salmon Falls, CA<br/> West of Santa Rosa<br/> Day Twenty<br/> Hour 0900</b>
</p>
<p> "I don't see anything, Mulder.  What do you suppose..."</p>
<p> 
 Mulder held up a hand to quiet Scully.  "Something is watching us.  I can feel it."  There had been a gentle wind blowing through the trees but it had stopped suddenly, adding to the eerie feeling of stillness.  They had been looking for the Dorl camp for less than one half hour and already Fox was uneasy about taking Scully out alone.</p>
<p> 
 She instinctively drew her gun and, while she was nervous, her hand was steady as it held the heavy weapon. "Where do you think it is?"  She didn't even hesitate in her thinking that whatever it was might not be human. The days of disbelief had been swept away along with the ways of the old world. She didn't pause to reflect on how distant that rational world seemed.  She had discovered within herself the ability to adapt to her new reality with more ease than she ever would have thought possible.  If anything, it was Mulder who had the most trouble of the two.  There would be time later for her to reflect on the irony of that. For now the hairs on the back of her neck were standing at attention.  Survival in this new world, like the old, was based on the need for vigilance.</p>
<p> 
 "I don't know," Mulder whispered.  He felt as if there was something moving in a circular pattern around him and his partner.  Earlier, moments really, he had sensed something moving passed them - something that had stilled the noises of the animals - but this was different.  There was no describing the difference.  He heard Scully gasp one moment before he saw the three women move out from different spots in the sparse landscape, seemingly appearing from shadows that simply had not been there before.</p>
<p> 
 "Sleep, sister," the three women voiced as one.  Their words, their tones so similar, in such perfect cadence yet still somehow sounding as if they were refracting, bouncing and beguiling.  As if one voice spoke with residual echoes.  Compelling.</p>
<p> 
 Scully slowly crumpled to the ground, gently, as if cushioned by some unseen force.  Mulder tore his gaze from the women, so beautiful were they it seemed a torment to take his gaze from them.  He moved to go to Scully, worried despite the look of pleasure on her face.  She lay as still as death, but her breathing rose gently in her chest.</p>
<p> 
 "Fox," the voices called, softly.  Whispering.  The thrumming echo quality irresistible.  "Come here."</p>
<p> 
 The command made him forget Scully, forget everything but obeying.  Some dim memory of Mikhail and his seduction alarmed Mulder, but he went to the women who had gathered close together, their arms beckoning to him.  They all had flowing hair, gentle ripples of red, gold and black.  Their bodies were covered in some shimmering fabric that caught the light in arcs of colors.  Their eyes burned green, every one, and he thought of shaded glens, mossy and moist.  Smooth skin in shades of white, tawny and pure ebony.  Enchantresses.  </p>
<p> 
 "Sure are we that you are the one.  Our master has given us your image," he heard.  "But different are you now - so human."</p>
<p> 
 One woman touched the medallion on his chest and smiled.  "Tricked are we not, Fox."</p>
<p> 
 He nodded, feeling insufferably rude that he would think to try and trick these visions.  </p>
<p> 
 "Come to want that which you see here, lovely one," they crooned while an image began to form before him.</p>
<p> 
 He was drawn into their midst.  They circled him restlessly, weaving about him as fluidly as their mingled voices. They faded before him, like smoke, until another figure appeared before him, resplendent in ivory silk.  The garment, an intimate robe, was silky around a powerful frame, masculine and dark.  He moaned a bit in trepidation.  He saw dark eyes first, compelling and intense.  The face took form and he drew back.  Murdoch was before him.</p>
<p>   "Need him."</p>
<p> 
 "Want him."</p>
<p> 
 The words eddied about him in intoxicating demand and his eyes took in the man before him.  He shook his head desperately as Murdoch reached him.  A hand, gentle and yet so strong, stroked his cheek and his body trembled with remembered need.  He remembered the absolute lust inspired in him, the inevitable screams of need wrought from his lips.  He shook, desperate.</p>
<p>   "Long for him."</p>
<p> 
 He saw himself, legs spread, tied to the enormous bed, squirming on Murdoch's tongue as that slick appendage slowly pumped in and out of him, scraping his prostate, lapping at the stretched flesh of his anus.  Felt the building orgasm, wanted it.  He saw those black eyes looking up at him from between his thighs, the full mouth wet and hungry.  His hips pumped up in remembered lust.  Wanted to be filled, to be fucked, to be pounded into dust with the heavy sex he could feel on his leg, wet and hard.  He tossed his head and begged for it.  God he wanted it.  Sliding onto Murdoch's fingers, pumping up and down angling to hit that spot inside that made him come undone.  Remembered the hot mouth on his neck as he did as he was told and fucked those thick fingers.</p>
<p> 
 Their voices, rippling around him, were insistent.  Stronger and more demanding than before.  He felt Murdoch's hand leave his face and he sighed as it went to Murdoch's chest, parting the fine fabric and trailing down. Revealing hard muscles encased in bronze skin.  Lower still and then dark hair trailed downward under the big hand.</p>
<p>   "Lust for this."</p>
<p> 
 "Lust for this."</p>
<p> 
 He licked his lips, eyes wide as the hand further parted the ivory robe. Gasping as he saw the quiescent member. So impressive in size even in its unawakened state.</p>
<p> 
 "Want to make him moan."</p>
<p> 
 More commands.  A dozen invitations and he felt dizzy with it.  The desire he felt all but eclipsed the commands. He moved towards Murdoch only to find that for every step he made toward the big man, Murdoch moved back, a teasing smile on his handsome face. </p>
<p> 
 "Lust, pretty prince.  Lust.  Call to him in lust."</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p> 
 Garren was truly going to pay, Alex thought.  Akael was staying a few feet behind him, but his presence alone, a nursemaid, was infuriating.  He threw an irritated glare, one in a long series of such glares, back toward the huge male when he noticed the frown on his face.  Akael slowed and reached out a hand to Alex.  Placing his fingers on his Alex's shoulder with gentle insistence.</p>
<p>   "Stop."</p>
<p> 
 "What is it?</p>
<p> 
 Akael shook his head.  "Something is ahead of us.  Something wrong."</p>
<p> 
 "Fox is ahead of us," Alex growled.</p>
<p> 
 Akael cocked his head, then lifted his face and drew in a long, considering breath.  He could smell the male called Fox, but the scent was wrong too.  Human.  There was nothing truly enticing about his scent and he knew that Fox smelled far sweeter than this.  "He is...I think.  But, something is different."  He frowned.  In all his years he had never had such a trouble with scenting a particular scent.  He had had trouble tracking Fox for the whole morning.  As if Fox weren't really ahead of them but some other human instead. He had initially had no trouble in heading in the right direction because Garren had passed close to Fox and the little, succulent female.  Now he scented her and she too smelled differently.  It was maddening.</p>
<p> 
 To take his mind off that confusion he held Alex still.  "The female sleeps.  I can scent that."  The last statement surprised him as it sounded, at least to him, like he was being defensive.  His frown darkened.</p>
<p> 
 Alex shrugged the big hand off his shoulder.  "Scully is sleeping?  Just out for a walk with Fox and decided to sleep?  I think <i>you</i> need more sleep if you think I'll believe that one."</p>
<p> 
 Akael glowered as Alex moved on.  He increased his stride now to stay a step ahead of Alex.  There were other scents ahead.  Foul scents.  He could hear voices too and their grating cacophony hurt his sensitive ears.  Witches! He drew up sharply and shook his head.  "You stay here, Alex.  I will check on Fox.  He and the female, Scully are not alone."</p>
<p> 
 Alex's eyes narrowed.  "Is he in danger?"</p>
<p> 
 Akael missed the look of icy determination in his charge's face and nodded.  He hurried forward, commanding the wolves who lingered nearby to watch their Garren's mate.  Normally he would not have left Alex's side, but knowing the importance of Fox to Alex made him a concern for Akael.  He had taken only two long strides when he heard Alex behind him.  Growling in anger he continued.  Garren would have to discipline this one!</p>
<p> 
 Feminine screams rent the air, horrible sounds that could only be the mortal screams of witches.  He halted abruptly and gathered Alex into his arms, ignoring Alex's struggles.  </p>
<p> 
 "No, Alex!  There is too much danger ahead," he commanded harshly.</p>
<p> 
 Surprise etched his entire face as Alex gained his freedom.  He had been felled by a human!  Impossible!  And yet here he lay on the ground, terrible pain in his throat where Alex's hand had attempted to crush bones and tendons. He saw Alex running toward the battle and he gained his feet with a roar, changed and followed at a deadly pace.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p> 
 Dimly Fox tried to fight the need that consumed him.  "Walter," he whispered. "Please!  I need you."  That plea cost him greatly.  To beg for help was intolerable and yet he repeated it as the women's words enveloped him.  </p>
<p> 
 Suddenly he felt himself cast away from the women and from the ground he saw them, truly saw them for the first time.  Not even remotely human now, horrible and wet.  As if they had risen from a bile-filled pool, dank and reeking.  He couldn't truly make out any feature save for burning green eyes. Pulsing bumps, leaking grayish pus, covered the three forms and he quickly scrambled backwards even as they began to scream.  He turned to crawl on his hands and knees toward Scully.  Scully!  How could he have left her to lie on the ground?  He saw Skinner then, standing above Scully, his eyes burning an intense red.  He looked so calm that it calmed Mulder, though he still scrambled toward him.  Behind him, he heard the - creatures - still attempting to weave their spell, but this time in an effort to control Skinner.</p>
<p> 
 "Leave us!  We are harmless!  Let us live!" the women's voices entreated, becoming mere whispers.</p>
<p> 
 The echoing quality was still as compelling but Skinner only smiled.  Mulder saw a feral look of enjoyment on Skinner's face and then there was one last scream, fractured, three women with different voices, no more cadences. The whispers of the women were fading now, but they did not seem to come from behind him anymore.  They had been all around him, in the air he breathed, but they were falling silent, or like the wind, they had traveled on to other, darker regions.</p>
<p>   Then silence.  </p>
<p> 
 He looked toward where the three hags had been and saw absolutely nothing.  He turned to Skinner, his face showing his confusion.  Skinner turned toward him and bent down to stroke Fox's shoulder.  He ran a hand through Fox's hair, reveling in its texture.</p>
<p>   "Are you all right?"</p>
<p> 
 Fox nodded and let the question lie for a moment as he turned his attention to Scully who was only now opening her eyes.</p>
<p> 
 "Scully? Scully, are you okay?" he asked.</p>
<p> 
 She blinked slowly, took in Skinner's presence with a small frown and tried to sit up.  "What happened?"</p>
<p> 
 A sudden rustling in the bushes startled the three before Alex came from the bushes.  He paused only a moment to give Walter a strange look before hurrying to Mulder's side. He had knelt beside his lover only moments before a large form followed him, fully changed and uncaring of Skinner's presence.</p>
<p> 
 Alex was the only one who ignored the furious beast.  "Baby, are you okay? What happened?"</p>
<p> 
 "That is what I want to know," Scully grumbled, tearing her eyes from the huge wolf. Alex had wrapped himself around Fox in such a way that he was partially resting against her.  She nudged Mulder impatiently and he immediately pushed gently at Alex to allow himself to get up.  </p>
<p> 
 Mulder stood unsteadily.  "I don't know...there were three women..." he stopped abruptly as he recalled specifically what the three had been doing.  "They had to have been sent by Murdoch," he said brusquely.  He suddenly realized that Alex was with him and he pulled him to his feet, from where he still kneeled by Scully. "Alex," he breathed and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, not caring that they had an audience.</p>
<p> 
 "Alex, you will learn respect," Akael growled changing back to human form and drawing close to the two, embracing men.  He looked very like he wanted to pull them apart.  His amber eyes were glowing with supreme disapproval.    </p>
<p> 
 Skinner glared at the wolf and with a subtle push of pain into him, he let his displeasure known.  Akael responded with a small growl.</p>
<p> 
 "Leave it alone, Ascendant.  You gave him into Garren's care.  He is mine to protect."</p>
<p> 
 Alex and Mulder didn't even hear the exchange, nor did they notice Scully gaining her feet.  "Are you okay?" Mulder asked softly, running a hand over Alex's face.  He traced the square jaw slowly.  "I was so worried.  I tried to go after you.  I wouldn't have let him take you - I never wanted this..."</p>
<p> 
 "Shh, baby, I know," Alex purred unable to resist kissing Fox's plump mouth once more.  Fox was different somehow, more like the man he fell in love with, sensual and beautiful still, but more human.  It thrilled him at the same time it confused him.  Nothing could ever keep him from wanting Fox. Nothing.  "What happened here? There were screams..."</p>
<p> 
 "They were women at first - I don't know, they were beautiful, but they weren't..."</p>
<p> 
 "Witches," Akael corrected, never taking his reproachful stare off of Alex. "They must have risen for a reason. They exist only in the darkest, still waters.  Humans have never understood them.  Only the true ascendant can call them.  Can make them rise for his own purposes."  He shook his head, wondering anew at the threat of Murdoch. Alex had been so close to the witches Murdoch had called forth.  "I heard them," he continued.  "They have very distinct voices.  Horrible to hear."</p>
<p> 
 Fox nodded distractedly though he had first thought the voices wonderful and sweet.  But it was true.  They were horrible. What they had said - what they had wanted.  "They were..." he stopped not wanting to admit to what they had been doing.  "Skinner killed them," Fox admitted.  He reluctantly turned to face Skinner, still holding tightly to Alex.  "Thank you, Walter.  I - I needed - help."  He tightened his grip on Alex reflexively, uncomfortable with that admission.  Walter's eyes were so gentle, so full of tenderness.  He thought back to those nights alone with him when Walter was his whole world and he mourned for that moment.  Why had he torn Alex from him?  How could he ever forgive him for that?  </p>
<p> 
 Alex stared at Skinner beneath dark lashes and nuzzled Fox's neck with his nose.  It hurt to look at Skinner. There!  He had admitted it to himself.  There had been such a short time when he had actually begun to feel like he belonged, like he was valued.  He squeezed Fox and wondered once more how he had ever deserved this man.  He was the only sanity he had left.  Fox's love was the only thing he had left to cling to.  He didn't even have his physical superiority to fall back on.  Not in this world.  Akael should be dead, not glaring at him as if he were a naughty boy.  Nothing made sense.  Only Fox.  Only Fox.  He reveled in Fox's strong arms about him, leaning into him, wanting never to let him go.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner stared into Alex's eyes, wishing he could find the words to erase the look in those jade depths.  Hurt and anger.  He shifted his gaze to Fox, seeing the reluctant gentleness there. "Don't thank me, Fox.  I'll always protect you."  He saw Alex's lips tighten and he wanted to call back those words.  He hadn't protected Alex.  Had failed him.  Sold him.  How he wanted to take the assassin into his arms and take all the hurt away.  Instead he looked away, shamed by the unblinking jade accusation.</p>
<p> 
 "I think it's time for everyone to go about their business now.  Alex, you can come with Mulder and me.  We are looking for someone," Scully said briskly. She dusted off her clothes, as she dusted off the incident.</p>
<p> 
 "Scully, you can't mean to go on after this?" Skinner asked, amazed.  "Not alone!  Murdoch won't stop until he has Fox!  You don't even know what happened to you. What they did to you."  His eyes, brown again, still burned with disapproval.  He knew though that they would indeed go on, traipsing about, pretending that they could affect anything.  That thought shamed him. These two had done things that no two other people could have - would have done.  They had an energy and a determination that humbled him.  What he had done over the years to help them paled in significance. But he didn't know how to explain to them that all that was changed. When they had gone after the Consortium or any of the many unexplained creatures in the past they weren't what they were now.  He frowned then.  In fact, they didn't seem changed to him now. They seemed less there, more human.  Still beautiful, Fox did not have that draw that was the changed ones' irresistible appeal.  He wanted to comment on that, but the big wolf was shaking his head.</p>
<p> 
 "Alex will not be going," Akael said firmly.</p>
<p> 
 "Who the hell do you think you are?" Fox growled.  "Alex isn't your puppet!"</p>
<p> 
 "He isn't yours to endanger," Akael said calmly.</p>
<p> 
 Fox immediately moved toward the big man and Alex held him back with a tight squeeze.  He wasn't sure if this Akael would hurt Mulder and he wouldn't risk it.  The thought of it made him sick.  Garren had more than one thing to pay for.</p>
<p> 
 "If Fox goes, I go," he answered for Fox.  "If you think any differently, then you're crazy."</p>
<p> 
 Akael sighed and looked at Skinner who, surprisingly, was smiling now.  Akael knew the big man was enjoying his difficulty with Alex.  </p>
<p> 
 "I would never endanger him, you son-of-a-bitch!" Fox growled.  "You and your bastard leader dragged him away from me..."</p>
<p> 
 "Do you insult my Garren?" Akael growled, appalled.</p>
<p> 
 "Enough!  I said we are going!" Scully said in a very slow, controlled voice. "Skinner, if you and hairball here want to tag along far behind, suit yourself."  She raised her brow and stared at each man, daring any of them to contradict her.  It was a look Skinner knew well.  "Mulder, let's go."  Not waiting to see if he would follow, she continued on her way.</p>
<p> 
 Mulder gave one last glare at Akael and followed her, looking back to Alex to make sure he was coming.</p>
<p> 
 Alex gave Akael a warning look and followed the two former agents.</p>
<p> 
 "You can go find your master, Akael, I will follow them," Skinner sighed.</p>
<p> 
 "I will not.  My place is with Alex.  Garren does not need a keeper," he replied meaningfully, following his charge without a backward glance.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner rubbed his face absently.  Would Murdoch ever give up?  It was a start toward Mulder's continued safety that he had called for him.  If he did that in every instance of trouble, he had no doubt that he could protect him. There were strangers coming to them, coming towards the camp. At least ten humans and the two ancient wolves had arrived as well.  He knew that Antonio was aware of them and had gone out to meet the group of humans, leaving Garren to confer with the two old wolves, but he wanted to be there when they arrived. </p>
<p> 
 Antonio was often easily distracted.  If there was an attractive member in this new group, Antonio would see nothing else, possibly missing any danger that might lurk there while he inspected the new bit of goods.  The one plus for Antonio's vigilance was that there was not a changed human among them. 
</p>
<p> 
 He made his way back to the encampment, thinking of the best way to keep Mulder safe.  He arrived at the most obvious answer as he walked.  He had to destroy Murdoch.  But could he?  Could Murdoch even be destroyed?  </p>
<p> 
 Another thought followed this one.  If Murdoch was destroyed, there would be no need to allow Garren to keep Alex.  He could once again be in the middle of Fox and Alex.  He knew Garren would never agree, but what if?  It was a dream worth dreaming if nothing else.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>McClellan Air Force Base<br/> Sacramento, CA<br/> Day Twenty-One<br/> Hour 0830<br/> </b>
</p>
<p> 
 Three studied the food given him with curiosity.  He had never eaten this particular dish before and food fascinated him.  It was a necessity only, but the way it was prepared seemed to indicate that the sensation of taste was as high, if not higher, a priority as the nourishment value of food.  His brothers were eating, but more interested in the actions of the white coats than in their nourishment.  One looked about while Three watched and then, after a pause, he took off the shirt that had been forced on him.  Four smiled at One in such an approving way that Three smiled too.  Four was the easiest to please but also the one who Three felt was the most sensitive to other's emotions.  The white coats could upset Four much more easily by just changing their tone.</p>
<p> 
 A white coat was approaching One with a look Three had come to realize was censure.  There was a brief exchange between the white coat and One before One replaced the shirt, his lip out again.  Three wondered just why it was so important to wear the clothes.  They weren't uncomfortable to him, but seemed unnecessary.  The white coats covered themselves from neck to ankle though, so maybe it was simply a law.</p>
<p> 
 He returned his attention to his food, picking at what he knew to be rice.  He inspected it for several minutes until he too was spoken to by a white coat and urged 'Not to play with his food' though he was certain he hadn't been engaging in play.  He ate it though, not wanting to get what Two had insisted were lectures.  He wasn't sure if that was indeed the term, but they were to be avoided.  A stern face, what Two called 'the lecture face', always accompanied these lectures.  The white coats were getting more and more impatient with him and his brothers. They touched him and his brothers a lot and when their touches lingered, they would always draw back and get the lecture face before abruptly leaving.</p>
<p>   It was curious. </p>
<p> 
 He finished his meal and made his way to the restroom.  That was a very interesting room.  Waste actually came out of their bodies and he found that so fascinating.  He also loved the room because the shower was there.  He and his brothers had come to love showers.  The hot water, the slide of soap. Wonderful!  A white coat followed him, to make sure he would do everything correctly no doubt and he turned to him.  </p>
<p> 
 "May I take a shower now please?" he asked.</p>
<p> 
 The white coat paled.  His skin went from the normal shade to white and then burned red.  Three was fascinated.</p>
<p> 
 "I-I - can't!  I - let me get Dr. Jhenny.  He'll help you."  The white coat rushed from the room and Three peered after him, leaning around the doorframe to watch the white coat's flight.  The man was behaving very strangely. He had always been happy to shower Three before.  Making Three feel those wonderful sensations in his penis with long strokes that made Three almost love him.  He had even once used his tongue on Three to clean his lips. That had been strange too, but wonderful.</p>
<p> 
 "Dr. Jhenny," the young aide breathed when he reached the older man.  "You have to help Three.  He wants a shower and I just can't do it!  No more.  He and the others take so many - I can only take so much."</p>
<p> 
 Dr. Jhenny frowned.  He certainly didn't want to do it.  It was getting hard enough just to be in the same room with the clones. They were like living, breathing aphrodisiacs.   And the old man would surely have any who touched them killed.  Oh, he, like the others had indulged here and there, but more and more he wanted to do more to them, any of them, all of them.  "I am not doing it.  Tell Three to do it by himself.  He will enjoy that."</p>
<p> 
 They turned to look back at Three, who was standing in the doorway of the washroom and staring at them with avid curiosity.  His hazel eyes were wide with consideration and his lovely lips were parted.  They both moaned in reaction.</p>
<p> 
 "We have got to get them out of here, before we all face the firing squad," Dr. Jhenny moaned.  More than anything he wanted to push Three into that shower stall, watch the hot water stream down the perfect body and then lap it up from the silken flesh. Wanted to spread those long legs and suck hard on the small hole buried between the round, rip buttocks before fucking it.  Fucking it hard and long until the lust he was feeling exploded inside that tight sheath.  Or even better to make him hard and suck his first orgasm out of him.  He trembled with that desire.  Knew that Three wanted him to do just that.  Knew that Three would bend over to tempt him with that ass and beg for it with his eyes.  Or would spread his legs and pump his cock eagerly into Dr. Jhenny's mouth.</p>
<p> 
 "Amen," the aide sighed.  He made his way back toward Three, but was stopped by Four who had a very concerned look on his beautiful face.  "What is it, Four?"  He and the others could only tell the clones apart due to the colored bands fastened about the golden necks.  Necks that would, no doubt, be sweet to a questing tongue. He moaned again and pulled his arm free of Four's hold.</p>
<p> 
 "Three hasn't done anything.  Why are you angry with him?  He simply wants a shower.  No need to be angry." Four looked mutinous and the aide was surprised.  More and more Four was challenging them - always for his brothers never for himself.</p>
<p> 
 "I am not angry with Three, Four.  He is simply going to take a shower by himself."</p>
<p> 
 Four, obviously not appeased, followed the aide to the washroom and moved close to Three, rubbing a hand up and down Three's arm.  Three smiled at Four and rubbed his face against Four's.</p>
<p> 
 "Oh God.  You can't do that!  Don't you understand?  Can't you - stop, Three." They wanted to rub each other all over, the aide knew.  Wanted to pump each others cock in tight, long hands and drive him mad.</p>
<p> 
 The two clones stopped and turned surprised looks at the white coat.  His voice was harsh and he was trembling. Three patted Four's arm, sensing his upset.</p>
<p> 
 "Shower now?"  Three asked.  He had only spoken a few times and though at first the white coats had seemed pleased, now his speaking seemed just to annoy them.  This aide was doing something with his mouth that made his jaw muscles dance in a strange rhythm.  He lifted a hand and touched these dancing muscles.  For a brief moment the white coat leaned into the hand and then with a harsh sound he slapped Three's hand away and then shoved him backwards.</p>
<p> 
 "Stop touching me, slut!  God!  Don't you care about anything but yourself? All you want is to be touched!  You just want to be fucked until you're raw!"</p>
<p> 
 Three withdrew until his back was pressed against the wall.  He held his hand in concern.  The white coat had hurt it.  The lecture face was worse than ever before.  Then Four did something that made Three forget his pain.  Four hit the man. Such a thing!  The hand that Four had used to hit the white coat in the face had been folded and the sound it made was impossibly loud in the small room.  The white coat fell back and landed on the floor with such speed that Three actually leaned away from the wall to peer closer.</p>
<p> 
 "You are bad!" Four accused.  "You hurt Three."</p>
<p> 
 Three stroked Four's shoulder, looked to see One and Two in the doorway, their expressions mirroring his own. Open mouthed and stunned.</p>
<p> 
 White coats came running and the aide got to his feet.  Three stepped forward, not willing to let the white coat do to Four what Four had done to him.</p>
<p> 
 "What in the hell is going on?"  Dr. Jhenny demanded.</p>
<p> 
 "He hit me," the aide accused.  "Four actually hit me!"</p>
<p> 
 "He hurt Three," Four said and his voice was hard.  </p>
<p> 
 One looked at Three.  "Three?  Are you hurt?"</p>
<p> 
 "Of course I didn't hurt the little slut!  I simply wanted to get his hands off me!  Dr. Jhenny, may I be excused?"</p>
<p> 
 Dr. Jhenny nodded.  He stared after the aide as the other doctors tried to soothe the clones.  He saw that Four was still defiant and he looked to Three.  "Three, are you all right?"</p>
<p> 
 Three nodded.  Indeed his hand hurt no more and he was far more interested in what Four had done.  And what was a slut?  He was certain that he would know it if he were one.  Wouldn't he?</p>
<p> 
 "You wanted a shower.  You can take one by yourself," Dr. Jhenny said in a falsely excited tone.  "Isn't that exciting?  You know how don't you?"</p>
<p> 
 Three shrugged.  The mechanics of showering weren't exactly difficult.  The white coats did many things that seemed easy to him.  Then since Dr. Jhenny seemed to want a reply, he nodded.</p>
<p> 
 "Wonderful.  You go ahead.  Four, why don't you and One and Two go back to practicing item recognition?" he suggested, referring to the arduous task of teaching the clones the act of matching what items went with the English word associated with him.  Though the clones were amazingly smart, they still had some difficulty with certain words.  </p>
<p> 
 "No, we will stay with Three while he showers," One said calmly.  But that he had defied a direct order was something that Dr. Jhenny was very concerned about.  Thank God they had only to keep the clones for another half day and then they would be shipped to their new home.  Then it would be the man who seemed to want to control the world's responsibility to train them in obedience.  He looked at their identical, beautiful faces and wondered what the man, Murdoch, would teach them first.  He knew what he would teach them first.  Their lush lips were made for only one thing.</p>
<p> 
 He absently rubbed the aching erection he had had since being trapped with the four sluts, imaging those lips doing their work, spread wide and hungry.</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p> 
 Down the hall, unaware of what was going on in the other wing, Spender sat with the Fox clone.  He smiled at the playfulness of the clone.  So unlike the real Agent Mulder.  Affectionate and sweet.  Little Fox would nearly bounce about in pleasure when Spender came into the room.  He kissed his face and patted it like a child might do to his father.  Bounding away immediately to find something to bring to Spender, something he was sure Spender would find amazing.  Just now, he had brought to Spender a snow globe.  The scene trapped behind the glass was of a church, painstakingly decorated with Christmas festivity.  The fake snow, which drifted about when the globe was shaken was resting at the bottom, like a blanket of snow.  </p>
<p> 
 Little Fox's eyes were sparkling as he showed it to Spender.  "Look, look at this."  He shook the globe and laughed with pure delight as the fake snow clouded the water and looked to be falling in gentle torrents around the tiny church.  "It is snowing inside!"</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, that is very nice," Spender smiled.</p>
<p> 
 "That is a church.  A house of prayer.  Of reflection and remorse," Little Fox informed him.</p>
<p> 
 "Remorse?  What do you know of remorse?"</p>
<p> 
 "Remorse is what you feel when you have done something wrong, and a church is where you go to find relief from remorse," Little Fox said absently, shaking the globe again when it seemed the snow might stop falling.</p>
<p> 
 "Ah, yes.  A powerful emotion, remorse," Spender agreed.  He went to the desk and sat.  He spent hours there, watching the beautiful creature explore the only room he had ever known.  He wondered what the sweet clone would think when he was allowed out. What would he think of the outside? Granted, Sacramento, in the area where the base was situated wasn't exactly the garden of Eden, but there were trees mixed in with the countless old apartment buildings and small businesses.  To the clone, it would be endlessly fascinating.  Maybe Spender would let Alex show the clone the joy of outside. After-all it was for Alex that this clone had been born.</p>
<p> 
 He knew that Alex would appreciate this gift.  A virgin to teach, one who would be eager to please in all ways. And the beauty of Fox Mulder, something to which Alex was apparently fatally susceptible.  Who couldn't find pleasure in such a gift?  The clone had returned with another treasure, a book.</p>
<p> 
 "You can read this!  It has words in it and it tells a story," the clone whispered, as if revealing a precious secret.</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, isn't that something?" </p>
<p> 
 The clone smiled, such nice lips over pristine teeth.  "It is mine, but you can have it if you want.  Dr. Morson gave it to me.  He is my special friend."  The clone nodded seriously.</p>
<p> 
 "Special?" Spender asked calmly.  He kept his tone calm despite the urge to shout the question.  The clone was especially sensitive to changes in tone.</p>
<p>   "Yes, he told me so."</p>
<p> 
 "I see.  And why is he special?  Has he shown you anything special?  Made you feel anything special?"</p>
<p> 
 The clone tilted his head a bit and after a moment he frowned.  "Feel?  No?  He gave me this book."</p>
<p> 
 "Just the book?"  Spender knew the clone wouldn't think anything wrong.  The damn fool doctors could molest him and he would think it all part of everyday life.</p>
<p> 
 "Oh and a shower.  I learned how to wash myself.  Can you smell the soap?  It is a blue bar."</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, you smell quite clean."  He stroked the clone's face and felt the young man turn into the light touch.  It was certainly undeniable that the clones liked to be touched.  "Fox, you need to tell me if someone touches you.  All right?  Either Dr. Morson or Dr. Namble."  The clone nodded, but the intent expression hid confusion.  He had no idea what Spender was talking about.</p>
<p> 
 "It is only for another day or so, Fox.  Your friend, Alex, will be here to keep you company."</p>
<p> 
 "Alex is my friend," the clone repeated happily.  "I'll give him a book too."</p>
<p> 
 "You will give him much more than that, my little Fox," Spender chuckled. He smiled as the clone looked about the room suddenly as if wondering just what Alex would also want to take from him.  His eyes alighted upon something on a shelf and he nibbled his lower lip anxiously.</p>
<p> 
 "Will he want my dolphin?"</p>
<p> 
 "Oh, I think he'll let you keep that treasure," Spender assured the clone. Smiling darkly as he imagined watching Alex, that wonderfully magnificent male, take the clone's virginity.  What a beautiful scene it would be.  Alex, so strong and sleek, so dangerously beautiful, parting the innocent's clone's legs with ruthless determination. Stretching him, tonguing him.  Fingering him as he had Agent Mulder so deliciously that morning not so long ago.  </p>
<p> 
 Soon Alex would be here.  So too, no doubt would Agent Mulder.  But Mulder would quickly be shipped to Murdoch and Alex would remain.  He knew that the agents had entered Skinner's encampment in Salmon Falls the previous morning and had already been successful in their endeavor.  In fact, in just a few, short hours if things went as planned, Alex would be on his way.</p>
<p> 
<b><br/> Salmon Falls, CA<br/> West of Santa Rosa<br/> Day Twenty<br/> Hour 1630</b></p>
<p> 
 Mulder stared at the new people who sat about the camp, thinking of his and Alex's plan.  Antonio had taken Scully and the Gunmen off to San Francisco several hours ago, and he already missed them.  He and Alex and Scully had found nothing in their trek except the Gunmen.  He frowned.  The Gunmen had actually found the site of an encampment that had to be where the Dorl had stayed, but it had been abandoned the night before. At least that was what Byers concluded as he had shifted his hand through the cold ash in the rock-encircled fire pit.  He smiled, remembering Frohike's reaction to Alex's presence.</p>
<p> 
 "Outstanding!" he crowed as he hurried to Alex's side.  He forgot all fear and gave Alex an awkward hug, slapping him on the back enthusiastically.  "Outstanding!"</p>
<p> 
 Frohike smiled up at Alex and was rewarded with a graceful smile and a wink in return.</p>
<p> 
 Akael had moved close and stared at Frohike as if he expected Frohike might try to take advantage of his closeness with his charge.  He growled softly in warning.</p>
<p> 
 Frohike drew back and stared a bit nervously at the looming figure behind Alex. "Good to see you, Krycek.  We were all outraged, I can tell you."</p>
<p> 
 Byers nodded.  "We were."  He moved closer to Krycek, but kept a safe - madly dashing away - distance from the dangerous assassin.</p>
<p> 
 Langly pushed his glasses up more snugly on his nose and said, "Absolutely outraged, man."</p>
<p> 
 The fact that the three men had crowded close to Alex made Akael move even closer, so that his chest was touching Alex's back.  He was given a glare that he ignored.</p>
<p> 
 "These men are not enemies, hairball," Alex sneered, borrowing Scully's name for the big wolf.</p>
<p> 
 "Do I make that decision, Alex," Akael replied, though he could sense the men were harmless.  He stood back and let Alex interact with them.  He could sense Garren's curiosity about his mate's whereabouts and so he let his leader see him through his eyes.  Satisfied that Alex was surrounded by friends, Garren's awareness retreated and Akael's sight was his own again.</p>
<p> 
 The pretty Fox was still antagonistic toward him, but since the prince smelled so normal, Akael had no interest in him.  The little friends of Alex were far more interesting at the moment.  Of course Fox was still lovely to look upon, but it was the scent of the changed ones that pleased his senses so.</p>
<p> 
 Alex knelt by the fire and brought the ash to his nose.  "Eucalyptus," he said.</p>
<p> 
 "What about eucalyptus, Alex," Fox asked, bending beside him.</p>
<p> 
 "They were burning it.  Here," he said, holding up the soft ash, "smell."</p>
<p> 
 Fox smelled the scent and nodded, a frown of contemplation on his face.  "Why? Why eucalyptus?"</p>
<p> 
 "It smells horrible," Akael informed them.  He had scented the plant, but had ignored it.  Younger wolves hated the scent.  Why, no one had ever known.  It wasn't a debilitating dislike, but young wolves would generally steer clear of eucalyptus groves.  "Young wolves don't like it.  I don't like it for that matter."  He didn't care that he told these humans this.  The tree was not a threat.  Not even to young pups, though bitches usually kept their litters far away from anything that might upset them.  He smiled then.  Bitches were better mothers than any human could ever be, even though they avoided motherhood as often as possible.  Once mothers, a bitch would spend every waking moment with her young, until they were fully capable of surviving on their own.  Even later, when her young would roam and hunt, a bitch would fret for their safety.</p>
<p> 
 Garren's mother had been positively brutal with any who dared approach her young.  Many wolves, even close friends of the Garren, had died for presuming to try and see the young children of their leader.  The birth of a male with the blue eyes of a Garren had been something to rejoice in, even as they rejoiced in the birth of the entire litter.  This excitement had made some wolves careless in their eagerness to see him.  Even when the young Garren was weaned, Dani had been completely ruthless.  Not even the old Garren would come near his children when they were sightless and weak.  No male wolf would come close at that delicate time. Not even a Garren, assured of loyalty, would approach his mate's litter then, though other bitches would never presume to attack the Garren.  No human mother could ever compare to the sheer protective ferocity of a mother wolf.  Only when the precious litter had begun to frolic about with each other and begun to change to human form for short periods of time, had the Garren been allowed to touch them.   Though no other was allowed close for many years after that.  So was it with the pack.</p>
<p> 
 Lost in thought for a moment, he thought back to a day so many, many eons ago when the young Garren had been allowed out from his mother's constant attention for the first time at the tender age of six years, allowed to go hunting with his father.  He, Akael, had been there of course, as he had been since the birth of the litter.  Though in those early years he had stayed far away from his young charge, never doubting that Dani, who loved him as a friend, would have killed him without a second thought had he gotten too close to her litter. He had been so pleased to see the young, blonde pup with the blue eyes of the blood, running at his father's side in human form in the forests of the land now called Germany.  The pup had been so easily distracted, turning to follow a squirrel or a deer, bounding along carefree as his father and Akael had patiently followed him.  It was such a sight!  The young Garren had had the energy of ten pups.  Leaping up to catch a pheasant, not caring when he missed, just charging off after another beguiling scent.  </p>
<p> 
 After an unsuccessful bid to bring down a fawn, the pup had abruptly turned to follow the scent of a rabbit and had fallen into a deep pit.  He had begun to howl immediately in pain and fright, as if death itself was tearing at him. Changing then and there into the shape of a wolf pup while his father and Akael leapt into the pit to soothe him. The Garren had gathered his howling son to him, unsure how to deal with this sudden change in his fearless son. It had been only a second before there was a familiar flash of silken fur and a painful snapping of teeth that drove the two males back with ferocity, drawing blood from them both.  Dani had changed to human form then to better hold her pup, covering her child protectively with long, graceful arms.  She held the yowling pup close, soothing him until he had changed back to a sobbing boy, tears streaking down his already beautiful face.  </p>
<p> 
 "You aren't hurt, little one," she had crooned over and over, until the pup had finally believed her and simply buried his face into her long golden hair and quieted.</p>
<p> 
 The old Garren had heard of his carelessness with his son for many a night thereafter.  "The young," he had been lectured, "ought not be allowed to run wild.  Falling into pits!  Incredible! Males!"  </p>
<p> 
 Akael smiled in memory.  Only Dani had ever dared lecture the old Garren.  The Garren had grumbled to Akael and his brother, Josia, indeed to all who were in shouting distance, that Dani should not have even been out with them.  Following them, of all disrespectful things!  That a father ought to have some time alone with his son. Ought to be trusted with his son's safety.  "Who better to care for a son than a father who loves him," the old Garren had grumbled.  Of course all had agreed with him, for who, save for his mate, would dare not?</p>
<p> 
 He was brought back to the present when that pup's mate moved away from the camp listening to the female's words. He shrugged off the memories of those long ago days and refocused his attention on his contrary charge.</p>
<p> 
 "They must have been warding off wolves," Scully mused.  "Or attempting to."</p>
<p> 
 "They know a lot of things we need to know," Mulder said impatiently.  "We need to talk to them dammit!"</p>
<p>   Akael didn't comment.  </p>
<p> 
 Fox, sitting in the camp, remembered that the feeling of disappointment he had felt at missing the chance to talk to Baku had been softened by Alex's presence.  The fact that he had Alex by his side, even if it were only for a few, precious hours, had made him eventually shrug at the Dorl's absence while Scully had been left fuming.</p>
<p> 
 "We should have been on this earlier," she had complained.  "I should have gone with you when you wanted to, Mulder."</p>
<p> 
 He shook his head at that.  "Scully, I know we will find Baku.  But, I think it won't be until he <i>wants</i> us to see him."</p>
<p> 
 She had sighed then and turned her face up to the sky.  "We'd better head back. I am sure that no matter what we say, Antonio will insist we move on.  The only reason I will agree is that I am sure that Baku has already go on to San Francisco."</p>
<p> 
 And so they had made their way back. But just shortly before reaching the camp, Fox had held onto Alex and with a hand gesture ushered the others on, indicating that he wanted some time alone with Alex.  Akael had stopped, of course, but Fox ignored him for a moment in order to pull Alex close.</p>
<p> 
 "What are we going to do?" he whispered.  "I can't live with this.  I don't want to."</p>
<p> 
 Alex kissed him then, devouring his mouth with a hunger that inflamed him.</p>
<p> 
 "It seems like a hundred years since I held you last," Alex breathed then. Their lips so close it was almost a kiss. "I can't live separated from you, baby."  </p>
<p> 
 "What are we going to do then?" Fox repeated.</p>
<p> 
 "I don't know," Alex admitted.  He turned to stare at Akael.  "Can you give us some privacy?"</p>
<p> 
 The big wolf sighed and walked away, stopping twenty yards from them, concentrating on their surroundings. Though nothing but wolves had dared to approach except the witches sent by Murdoch, Akael was vigilant in tracking everything near his charge.</p>
<p> 
 "We need to - leave," Alex whispered into Fox's ear.</p>
<p> 
 "They'll find us," Fox whispered back, shaking with the excitement of the idea. He and Alex, alone and together.</p>
<p> 
 "I have to be with you, Fox.  Garren and Skinner have divided us for their own purposes."</p>
<p> 
 Fox stroked Alex's face.  "I'm so sorry he hurt you, angel.  I don't care how horrible he feels.  He sold you!"</p>
<p> 
 Alex nuzzled Fox's neck.  "You're the only one who matters to me, Fox."  Even as he said the words he knew that he could never admit to Fox how much Skinner's dismissal of him had hurt and how glad he was that Skinner was feeling bad about his actions.</p>
<p> 
 "Garren has - infected you with something, Alex," Fox hissed, trying to stay quiet.</p>
<p> 
 "I know," Alex admitted.  "He told me."</p>
<p> 
 Fox was surprised.  "He did?  Why? What did he have to gain by telling you?"</p>
<p> 
 "Fox, it was pretty obvious that he did something."</p>
<p> 
 "Why? Why was it obvious?" Fox demanded.  His stomach clenched at the possibilities.  </p>
<p> 
 Alex shook his head, "Baby, don't ask..."</p>
<p> 
 "No," Fox insisted.  "Why?"</p>
<p> 
 "Because I forget everything.  Like with Skinner when he first - took us.  But even more so than that."</p>
<p> 
 "That is why you want him," Fox whispered.  "It isn't that you love him, Alex."</p>
<p> 
 "I don't care what I am infected with, baby.  I'll only ever love you."  He kissed Fox again, noticing for the first time the medallion around Fox's neck.  "Is this the thing that Baku sent with me to give you?"</p>
<p> 
 "Yeah," Fox murmured, distracted.  "It makes us - any of us so-called changed humans seem human.  Scully and I wore them. I am not sure if they work."</p>
<p> 
 "They do," Alex informed him.  "You definitely seem different.  Here," he said as he took the medallion off of Fox, "let me see something."  He set the medallion down and immediately Fox's appeal assailed him.  Making him harder than the kisses had done.  "God, yeah they work."</p>
<p> 
 Fox grinned at the flush that stained Alex's beautiful face, the fire in the jade eyes.  "I should be insulted that you didn't find the real me so appealing."</p>
<p> 
 Alex grinned.  "Oh, I do, baby, it is just that this change has made you even more so..."</p>
<p> 
 He was interrupted as Akael returned to their side, a look of surprise on his face.  "Fox, you smell right again. What did you do?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex glared at the wolf, who was looking at Fox as if he were some tender morsel to be savored by a discriminating gourmand.</p>
<p> 
 Akael's gaze went directly to the medallion on the ground and bent to pick it up, but Alex snatched it up first. "It's his.  Leave it alone."</p>
<p> 
 Akael grumbled and looked at the pretty prince, tempted once more to taste his skin.  He turned abruptly and resumed his former position of wary protection.</p>
<p> 
 "Fox!" Alex breathed.  "We could use this - did Scully take the other one?"</p>
<p> 
 Fox shook his head, "No, she didn't.  Baku gave me one and you one.  She knew this.  Though I should have sent one with her," he mused.</p>
<p> 
 "No, you shouldn't have," Alex grinned.  "It's perfect."</p>
<p> 
 "Alex, she still is my partner.  I do want her to be safe," Mulder scolded him, ruining the effect by rubbing his body against Alex sensuously.</p>
<p> 
 "I do too, but with these," he looked warily at Akael and moved his lips sinfully close to Fox's ear, making Fox shiver in reaction, "we will be harder to track.  I mean, wouldn't we?  We stand out now, but with these - maybe not."</p>
<p> 
 Fox's eyes lit up, as he understood.  "Yes," he breathed.  "We would, wouldn't we?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex smiled at the expression on Fox's face.  The very idea of being free to just be together eclipsed all other concerns.  "We could find someplace and hole up."</p>
<p> 
 "Live together - alone," Fox sighed, kissing Alex's face.</p>
<p>   "Never get out of bed."</p>
<p> 
 "Mmm," Fox breathed, "I like the way you think.  You and me and a bed..."</p>
<p> 
 "A big bed," Alex corrected.  "A very big bed."</p>
<p>   "With leather sheets."</p>
<p> 
 Alex drew back, the fantasy of lying with Fox amid soft, white sheets lurching to a halt.  "What?  Leather sheets?"</p>
<p> 
 Fox smiled, but said nothing.</p>
<p> 
 "Leather sheets?" Alex said again.  "You are a lot kinkier than I ever suspected."  He sounded mournful but his hands were busy finding all the curves and hard planes on Fox's body that pleased them both.</p>
<p> 
 "Yeah, well, leather sheets, and you writhing on them has been one of my more cherished fantasies," Fox said before lapping at Alex's mouth with a hungry tongue.</p>
<p> 
 "Oh yeah?  Why am I writhing? What are you doing to me?"  He could imagine all the things that Fox could do to make him writhe.  He looked at the full lips and groaned.  Fox could make him writhe with just the touch of those lips.  He could see them on the tip of his cock, feathery kisses that Fox loved to give, spreading open to take him in that plump rimmed mouth.  So hot!  So sweet!  He moaned softly.  He wanted to rip Fox's clothes off right here, right now!</p>
<p> 
 "Find me a set of leather sheets and I'll tell you," Fox promised huskily.  He pushed a lock of black hair out of Alex's face, running his fingers through the silken strands, reveling in the texture.  His.  His man.  The thought, the possessive feeling, made him harder than steel.  "You're mine, Alex."  His voice, though tender, was firm.  He pressed his very insistent erection into Alex's and licked his lips feeling that heavy flesh against his own.</p>
<p> 
 "And you're mine, baby," Alex whispered.  "God, I love you.  I love everything about you."  He breathed in Fox's scent.  There was always some spice, some hint of spice in Fox's scent.  He brushed his lips against Fox's ear, delighting in the expected shiver.  He wanted to make Fox come undone, wanted to do it right here, watch that expression on Fox's face as he struggled to make it last.  He moved his right hand to the hard bulge in Fox's jeans and rubbed it hard.</p>
<p> 
 Fox squirmed and clutched tight to Alex's shirt.</p>
<p> 
 "I want you," Alex whispered.</p>
<p>   "Mmmm!"</p>
<p> 
 He released Fox's wet erection and then his own so their flesh touched, and they both hissed in reaction to that touch.  Alex moved his hand out of the way so he could press his own erection into Fox's.  The memory of greeting Fox in such a way when he had returned from California hit him and he was intoxicated by it.  He grasped Fox's buttocks in strong hands and moved Fox's hips into his in a slow rhythm. </p>
<p> 
 Fox fell into the rhythm with eagerness and he sought Alex's lips hungrily. Their tongues slid together, so intimate this kiss that it made the movements of their hungry bodies secondary. Their eyes were open wide to see the other.  Forest and jade locked together and filled with adoration as their lips parted with gasps of pleasure.</p>
<p>   "Oh, Alex."</p>
<p> 
 "Shh, let me see you."</p>
<p> 
 Akael shifted uncomfortably, the smell of their arousal assaulting him.  He wasn't sure that the mate was allowed to share himself with his lush pet, but that was something for Garren to address, not him.  Fox was making such eager sounds that he was hard pressed to stay still and vigilant, but he did just that, scanning the surrounding area for danger.  He caught sight of other wolves moving closer in response to the pet's arousal and he growled low and deep in warning.  The young wolves moved back immediately until they were out of scent range.</p>
<p> 
 "Make me come, angel," Fox husked desperately, so close already that the friction was nearly intolerable.</p>
<p> 
 "Yeah, I'll make you come," Alex breathed.  "Watching you will make me come."</p>
<p> 
 "Watch me, " Fox begged.  "Touch me."</p>
<p> 
 Alex moved his hips harder, drowning in the heat of Fox's body.  The friction was so intense that his own orgasm was rushing dangerously close.  He panted desperately and squeezed Fox's ass demandingly.  "Come on, baby, come for me.  Come for me before I do."</p>
<p> 
 Fox shuddered and his eyes lost all focus, biting his lips reflexively as his semen splashed up between them.  He cried out, a desperate, hungry sound that sent Alex irrevocably over the edge, his semen mingling once more with Fox's in the ultimate embrace.</p>
<p> 
 Akael studiously ignored the two mating humans and waited while they whispered softly to each other.  He let them clean themselves of the evidence of their mating before approaching with determination.  "Alex, we need to continue on.  Garren wants you back in the camp," Akael interrupted them.</p>
<p> 
 Two sets of beautiful eyes glared at the large wolf, but his expression brooked no argument.  "Time with your Fox will be given to you again.  We go now. Garren has commanded me."</p>
<p> 
 Fox held Alex close, "Tell your Garren to go fuck himself."  The words were barely out of his mouth before Fox found himself dangling in the air, Akael's left hand wrapped in the collar of his sweater. His eyes met the burning amber of the wolf's.  Fury burned there, but control too, such deadly control. He felt the strength in that one hand holding him aloft as if he weighed nothing.  So damn strong. How could he or Alex fight such things?  </p>
<p> 
 "You are not to be harmed, prince, but you will <i>never</i> speak so of my Garren again," Akael barked.  He set the pretty, furious male down, pausing not at all to appreciate the beauty of that face, just as Alex leapt to Fox's defense.  Akael had to grab Alex and hold him still for a few moments while the cat seemed to want to tear him apart.  Fox attacked him for holding Alex and he wanted to howl with frustration.  He had to be careful not to harm either of them and so his frustration was doubled.  It didn't take much to get the two facing each other and held still, he could scent their fury so he made his voice deliberately calm. "Do you wish to stay like this, keep struggling.  Do you wish to walk back to the camp with some measure of dignity, behave."</p>
<p> 
 After only a few moments they both stilled, they had become distracted by one another.  Starting to rub their faces together in some type of soothing gesture, Akael assumed.  He sighed.  Changed humans!  They were foretold to be essentially sexual, but this was getting him nowhere.  He could still scent the anger the mate felt over his manhandling of Fox.  But in truth any other human, changed or no, would be dead for his disrespect.  No member of the pack would have stood for it.  It was enough to make him growl in anger. The words still burned him.  To tell his Garren to go fuck himself?  What gall, what stupidity!  When he decided the two were ready to behave properly, he released them and stood back, gesturing toward the camp in a blatant command for the two to move.</p>
<p> 
 Fox looked at Alex and the message within that forest gaze was clear, speaking volumes.</p>
<p>   "Soon!" that gaze said.</p>
<p> 
 Alex got the silent message and he nodded in complete agreement.  He took Fox's hand and they walked away from Akael without any of the intimate teasing they had enjoyed for a few moments lingering in their demeanor.  </p>
<p> 
 Akael followed with a shake of his head, his dark, gray-streaked hair, fell about his broad shoulders in a curtain. Had any wolf ever had to deal with such things?  Certainly only if they took a human mate.  And yes, that had happened, mostly female wolves who could not breed with humans and so would sometimes prefer a human male to a wolf male.  But a mate was one thing.  A wolf would love a mate and so their antics might not so enrage one. To handle another's mate was quite another.  And then that that mate was the Garren's own made things even more frustrating.  He had to admit that he was glad that Josia and Emil had both arrived.  </p>
<p> 
 Let them share in this frustration, Akael decided.  Of course Emil would be sorely pressed to maintain control of his natural inclination to kill.  He was a wolf who could not abide humans and often killed them simply for the pleasure of the pain he inflicted.  Of course any such action here with the powerful ascendant would bode ill for them all.  And should he show Garren's mate anything other than protective respect, Garren would kill him.  Josia was another matter.  He, like the old Garren, was wont to think things through, but he too had little love for humans.  These thoughts made him sigh again, hoping that there would be no trouble around Alex.  The little cat was trouble enough on his own.  The hazel eyes of the lovely Fox turned back to glare at him and Akael raised a brow in reply.  What a pretty little piece.  Perhaps even Emil would be able to tolerate this one. His eyes trailed down the trim back, nicely shaped in a long V.  Slender and graceful, lithely-muscled.  And the round ass.  A true temptation.  He was glad he had age to temper his emotions, or he would be sorely tempted to take the pretty away for himself.</p>
<p> 
 He might have done, age or not, had he not a new charge to protect.  He looked to the mate and shook his head. Punishment!  That was the only way to tame this one.  He would continue to charge into dangerous situations until he learned to obey.  Had not Dani and the old Garren both stood by while Akael had punished the young Garren for disobeying Akael and putting himself in danger?  Yes, they had.  And so too could Garren watch his mate be punished to insure his protection.  His mind made up to tell his Garren just that, Akael brooded on how to best convince the pup to allow it.</p>
<p> 
<b>Washington D.C.<br/> Penthouse<br/> Day Twenty<br/> Hour 0600</b></p>
<p> 
 Murdoch sent all his pets away from him.  The changed humans were all below in their gilded cages. His fox-a-likes were all down in lower apartments, safe from his rage.  He had given the order to have his pets placed away from him after the first attacks of the wolf pack had started in the outskirts of his territories.  There had even been several closer to him.  Too close. </p>
<p> 
 The wolves were systematically killing those loyal to him, humans and hunters alike.  Their ferocity was such, their targets so specific, that it could only mean one thing.  Garren had commanded it.  No other thing could have the pack picking off his supporters so efficiently.  Pure bloods were being brought down as well and Murdoch was enraged.  His faithful servants deserved to live well for the rest of their lives.  To live long in the highest of positions.  Not to be torn apart by Garren's pack!  And torn apart they were. There was nothing left of these loyal men and women but small, crimson chunks.  Nothing left of hunters either, trolls and schells and spider alike devoured and sent into hiding.  And other hunters too, some that had at least killed some of the wolves before being overwhelmed and ripped apart.</p>
<p> 
 To say he was furious would be to put a human name to his emotion.  Nothing had prepared him for this.  The world round his ascendants, the ones who cleaved to him, found themselves in battles with the pack.  Some weren't strong enough to deal the pack the damage that would effect them.  He knew too that the bitches had been commanded to breed.</p>
<p> 
 This alone threw him off balance.  Female wolves hated to breed, hated to become mothers as the state would consume them for years.  But when they were commanded by their Garren, every bitch would breed, mated or no. It spoke volumes of Garren's intentions.  So far the attacks had been focussed only on Murdoch's allies and not an all out war.  But if the bitches were breeding then Garren expected a fight, a long fight.</p>
<p> 
 He knew the reason for this unprecedented betrayal.  Garren had aligned with another!  Ever since the first true Garren had come to him in friendship, the pack had essentially been his to control.  That long ago Garren had been elevated by Murdoch!  The treachery in this betrayal by Garren made him want to tear open the bodies of all those around him.  Before he, Murdoch, had gifted that first Garren with the power of connecting to every wolf the world round, the pack had been fractured, unable to communicate easily.  The unifying power had enabled the first Garren to bring the pack together, communicating, seeing everything that any wolf experienced.  More importantly, he had gained the ability to command from any distance.  Pack animals desired a leader, clung to one.  And it had been easier to do since that long ago wolf had borne the rare trait of the blue eyes, which had always been respected by the entire pack.  Not only had he the blue eyes but also had been born with them. Those of the blood always developed the blue eyes, but unless they were born with those eyes, they could not pass the trait to a male pup. </p>
<p> 
 They could sire only one such pup.</p>
<p> 
 The difference between being born with the blue eyes and developing them later was in perception only. Essentially all blue-eyed wolves were superior in intelligence during the lupine part of their life and were, consequently, always leaders.  There was the rare gold topaz-eyed wolf that retained some intelligence when changed but they too relied on the blue-eyed wolves for direction.  When Murdoch had gifted that first Garren with the ability to communicate with wolves the world round, he had made the whole pack immeasurably stronger. Their numbers had begun to increase along with their new ability to outwit mankind.  For with the direction of this Garren, this ultimate alpha wolf, even changed wolves could act with cunning.</p>
<p> 
 Thus had begun the tradition of Garren's siring pups until a male pup had been born with blue eyes.  That pup would then, in the fullness of time, become the next Garren.  Because only one Garren could be born at a time, the pack was understandably fiercely protective and mortally loyal to him.</p>
<p> 
 The Garren was the heart and soul of the pack.</p>
<p> 
 Their only way of maintaining unity.</p>
<p> 
 Their only hope for the future.</p>
<p> 
 It had been his gift!  Inherited by every Garren from that first one on.  Given to help <i>him</i> not the damned wolves!  Every wolf had called him master because the Garren's had always called him master.  Now this impudent upstart decided to go against him?  Because of one changed human?  His fingers dug into his hand until blood streamed down onto the expensive carpeting, creating a crimson puddle on the champagne fabric.  Uncaring, he stared out over his city.  Everything was lit.  He could see the beauties wandering down below in the cool morning.  Such power he had now that he could hear every thought, smell every creature and kill with just a thought from miles away.  He could control his followers around the world from this very room!  He controlled all the hunters from the dark places and used them to batter at his weaker enemies. Those brothers of the opening.</p>
<p> 
 He should have the world by now.  But Skinner and others like him played the game well.  Still, it would have only been a matter of time before all of the ascendants fell.  The weaker first and then the strong.  The pack would have made this process of control quicker.  They would be already defeating ascendants who defied him.  They would be tearing their way through his enemies.  Not his allies.</p>
<p> 
 The fullness of the treachery astounded him.  In every existence he had been cared for by a Garren! Not some other lowly wolf, but a Garren!  The current Garren had been with him for dozens of his human lifetimes.  Never once questioning him.  Never once defying him.  The father of the young Garren would have been appalled at his son's current defiance.  It had been the purpose of this new world, this throwing off of the human control of the planet, the release of all the hunters from the dark places, that had united Murdoch with that first Garren!  And now that he had served his purpose, the pack discarded him!  For a human!</p>
<p> 
 To reverse the gift would take all of his power to do or he would strip the upstart of the gift here and now.  Let the pack fall into chaos.  But if he lost his power, even if only temporarily, Skinner could crush him as easily as he could the weakest of humans.  However, there were other ways to make the Garren pay.  It might cost him greatly in a war with the pack, but this betrayal would not be forgotten.  Or forgiven. He would respond in kind.  The pack had betrayed him.  He would betray the pack.  </p>
<p> 
 He thought of what he would do and slowly a smile began to curve over his face. Yes.  It was just.  In fact, he thought it a perfect balance.  He could take back his gift after all.  For only a male born with the blue eyes received his original gift.  He had been most specific when he had first gifted it.  Oh yes he had.  And only a male born with blue eyes could sire another.  Garren had yet to sire any offspring. Should Garren die before he sired a son born with blue eyes, the gift would die with him.  And the pack would be scattered once more.</p>
<p>   Perfect.</p>
<p> 
 There was only one way to kill a wolf of Garren's strength.</p>
<p> 
 Feeling more himself, he went out to the balcony and leaned against the stone railing.  Now, how to do it?</p>
<p> 
 He chuckled then with a delicious sense of irony.</p>
<p> 
 If a human could cause a Garren to betray him, the one true ascendant, then that human could certainly be made to help that ascendant in his revenge.</p>
<p> 
 "It will be you, Alex, who will be my weapon.  My beautiful talon of justice." He went inward then, to the darkness of thought and searched out his weapon.  Searched out those who thought of Alex.  What he found made him laugh.  "Too easy," he whispered maliciously.  Already a human was attempting to separate Garren from his mate, though that human had no idea what hell he would bring down upon himself for such a thing.  He went to those this human had sent to aid in the foolhardy plan and he carefully changed the plan to one of his liking.  The soldiers this foolish human had sent would never question the new plan.  For Murdoch could always control evil men more easily than those who clung to goodness.  They would simply incorporate his new directions as if they had been their original orders.</p>
<p> 
 There was nothing to do but wait.  </p>
<p>   Soon.  </p>
<p> 
 Justice would be served.</p>
<p>
  <b>Salmon Falls, CA<br/> West of Santa Rosa<br/> Day Twenty<br/> Hour 1630</b>
</p>
<p> 
 There were so many new people that Mulder was hard pressed to watch them all. There was a group of humans who had come to Skinner to beg travel with him.  And there were two more wolves.  Old by the looks of them, but who could tell?  Garren had met him and Alex and Akael with a smile, which totally ignored Alex's and Fox's glares.</p>
<p> 
 "Come, Cat, I want you to meet two more of your protectors."</p>
<p> 
 Alex had begun to curse then and Fox had had to smile.  He had seen Alex in action and knew that his lover would hate the very idea of having a nursemaid.  His smile faded when he saw the possessive way Garren was touching Alex.  It was in every gesture, this possessiveness.  From the way he had approached Akael first and then stroked Alex's arm when they had first come into camp.  Alex had thrown off the arm time and time again while Garren just chuckled.</p>
<p> 
 "Did you not enjoy your time with Fox?"</p>
<p> 
 Mulder thought back on that question, how there was a threat implicit within it.  If Alex didn't behave then there would be no more time for the two of them to be together.  Alex had instantly understood and moved off with Garren with one, unreadable look at Fox.  Those brilliant jade eyes were so guarded but Fox knew what he was feeling.  </p>
<p>   Trapped.</p>
<p> 
 Owned.</p>
<p> 
 How Mulder himself felt right now.   Skinner stood beside him quietly.  He raised his eyes to him, the brown eyes staring into his seemed so filled with concern.  But right at this moment Mulder just didn't care.  He broke the gaze and looked again toward Alex.  He was looking bored, extremely bored as the two new wolves spoke to him.  It didn't look as if he were paying attention at all.  That beautiful face was expressionless, but Mulder wanted suddenly to wrap him in his arms and tell him that he loved him.  Would always love him.</p>
<p> 
 "You're tired, Fox. Why don't you sleep?  Soon we'll be leaving for San Francisco.  I can wake you then," Skinner said gently, running a hand through Fox's hair. The idea of sleep brought immediately the image of Murdoch.  In his dreams, taking him.  He felt himself stir at the thought and he straightened in shock.</p>
<p> 
 "What?  What is, baby?" Skinner asked, kneeling beside Fox and taking his face between strong hands.</p>
<p> 
 Mulder shook his head, but he couldn't stop thinking of the sensations Murdoch made him feel.  He tried to focus on the swing of the whip.  On the sling and the pain and humiliation he felt there, but those thoughts only served to arouse him further.  He actually longed to be spread out in that web-like sling, spread tight and hard apart, licked, suckled, beaten and fucked.  He felt the need rise like an acid gorge in his stomach, poisonous and deadly to his sanity.  He knew all he had to do was sleep and Murdoch would take him in the darkness.</p>
<p>   It was madness.</p>
<p> 
 It was intolerable, even for a moment, even for one breath.</p>
<p> 
 He stood abruptly and clenched his fists.  "No.  No I don't want to sleep."</p>
<p>   "Fox..."</p>
<p> 
 "No!"  Mulder knew his voice was too loud, could feel the eyes of the new people in the camp fall to him, could feel the eyes of the wolves on him as well.  He looked at his fists.  "No, I don't want to go to sleep.  Leave it alone, Walter," he said grimly.</p>
<p> 
 "Fox, you are exhausted!  You are upset and you need to just rest."</p>
<p> 
 "Rest?"  He looked into the strong face.  "Rest is not going to help how I feel, Walter."</p>
<p> 
 Skinner sighed and resolutely nodded.  He didn't want to push Fox too much. "Okay.  Just calm down."  Fox was wound so tight.  A way to relax him came to mind.  A way to get Fox to forget everything for a few hours. A way to make Fox purr with pleasure instead of this tension.  Fox had always been high-strung, like a Thoroughbred horse stabled with plow horses, eager to break away and be given his head.  He drew the tense body close and pressed his lips softly to Fox's forehead.</p>
<p> 
 "Calm down," he repeated deliberately feeling Fox respond to his command.  He kissed the lush lips then stroking the sweet flesh lightly with his tongue he tasted him.  Pressing his tongue forward with wet intent between the full lips he breathed in Fox's breath, savoring it, wanting more.</p>
<p> 
 Fox shivered.  Walter's touch soothing him and making him forget Murdoch for a moment.</p>
<p> 
 "What's wrong with him?"</p>
<p> 
 Walter raised his head to see Alex next to them.  The eyes that were heavily guarded by black fringe were burning. Like jewels, Skinner thought.  Like beautiful jewels buried in a wild jungle, caught by radiant light.  Mulder didn't respond to Alex's voice and Skinner smiled at Alex.  "He's tired."</p>
<p> 
 Alex glared at Skinner's words.  Fox didn't look tired he looked dazed.  "What are you doing to him!" he demanded.  He reached for Fox but Garren was there holding him back.  </p>
<p> 
 "Let Skinner deal with Fox, Cat.  He belongs to Skinner."</p>
<p> 
 Alex's eyes widened in fury.  "You are both in-fucking-sane!  Both of you!  Fox is <i>not</i> his.  I am <i>not</i> yours! I want to know what is wrong with him."  He struggled against Garren's hold. "I'm warning you, Garren!  Let me go."</p>
<p> 
 Mulder held his hand out to Alex and spoke clearly, "Calm down, Alex.  I am just tired.  And I think I should sleep."</p>
<p> 
 Alex heard the voice, heard the tonelessness in it and glared again at Skinner who was looking back at him with certain remorse.  He could see how Skinner hated that Garren held him.  Fuck him!</p>
<p> 
 "I'll go with you," Alex finally said.  "That is if it is okay with you two!" he hissed.</p>
<p> 
 "I never wanted you separated from Fox, Alex," Skinner sighed.  "Go with him."</p>
<p> 
 "No," Garren said firmly.  "He will not be rewarded for such defiance."</p>
<p> 
 Skinner stood rigid for a moment before saying, "They will never accept being separated, Garren.  Let them comfort each other.  It can only help you."</p>
<p> 
 "Do you tell me how to deal with my mate?"  Garren asked but there was no heat in the question.  Alex was still now, but he could scent the fury in his mate.  He wanted to please him, but to give in always would surely only make Alex more difficult.  If such a thing were even possible.</p>
<p> 
 "I only make a suggestion.  They need each other, Garren.  As we need them."</p>
<p> 
 Garren sighed and released Alex only to be rewarded by another glare by those gemlike eyes.  Fox's eyes were a calm rebuke, his lush lips pressed tight as if waiting to be teased apart.  He couldn't blame his mate or any other for wanting to dally there.  Such a beautiful creature.  But, he too was a handful.  Perhaps in a different way than his spitting cat, but a handful no less.  But what a delicious handful for all that.</p>
<p> 
 "Go then, mate.  But stay only until he sleeps."</p>
<p> 
 Fox bristled at the fact that they all were acting as if he couldn't even take a nap alone.  He didn't voice his anger for fear that Alex would then be kept from coming with him.  They needed time alone to plan.  He settled for an expression he was certain would give full display of his ire.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner noted the sulky pout on Fox's face and knew the reason for its existence on that face.  Whatever its reason it held all three men captive for a second.  He saw Garren's eyes narrow with appreciation and he abruptly cleared his throat, catching Garren's gaze and giving him a warning glare for his sudden interest in Fox.</p>
<p> 
 Alex simply moved toward Fox and without a word he wrapped an arm about Fox's waist.  "Let's go, baby."</p>
<p> 
 "Just so you know that I don't need a babysitter," Fox said quietly.</p>
<p> 
 Alex was taken aback for a moment and then he saw the smile in Fox's eyes and he chuckled softly, not wanting to include Skinner or Garren in this moment.  "I am just taking advantage of the situation," he whispered and was happy to see Fox smile fully.  Despite his words, he was worried.   What had caused Fox to shout at Skinner?  It hadn't been about him, he knew instinctively.  Something else.</p>
<p> 
 When they entered the big tent they had last slept together in, Alex sat down and waited for Fox to speak first. Fox was standing over him, distracted.  There was such a lovely look of confusion on his face that it made Alex want to cuddle him close and taste every inch of him, but he knew that Fox was thinking about something that worried him.  The way Fox was nibbling his lower lip, the way he had seemed to forget that he and Alex were alone, pointed to it.</p>
<p> 
 "Alex?"  Fox asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> 
 "Yeah? What is it, baby?  Talk to me."  Alex reached up and took Fox's hand drawing him down beside him. They fit together perfectly, he thought as he waited for Fox to continue.</p>
<p> 
 "Those witches, they did something to me - something to my mind," Fox shuddered.  He knew they had put some sort of spell on him.  At least that was what he desperately hoping they had done.  That it was some sort of enchantment.  If not, he was well and truly insane.  Without Skinner's calming presence, his lust for Murdoch was rising again.  He could feel the need as a tangible presence.  He wanted to be stroked and pawed and licked and pounded.  Such was the need that he knew that if he had to deal with it long he would be calling out to Murdoch, begging him to claim him.</p>
<p> 
 And if that happened, if Murdoch came to take him, he might as well be dead. "They did something, Alex."</p>
<p> 
 Alex stiffened and automatically drew his arms tight about Fox's torso drawing close to him.  "What do you mean?  What are you saying?"</p>
<p> 
 "I didn't say anything earlier, because I thought - I thought they had been stopped in time.  I thought they were trying to bring me to Murdoch.  I saw him, Alex."</p>
<p>   "Murdoch?"</p>
<p> 
 "Yes.  I - the point is I didn't really understand what they were doing.  I think I do now." Fox sighed then and stared at Alex's face, finding succor in the beauty and strength there.  What would he do without Alex?  Why would he want to go on?</p>
<p> 
 "What? What did they do?"</p>
<p> 
 "I think they - some kind of spell maybe - I don't know really!  I mean I have only rarely heard of witches who lived in water!  How do I know what they can do?"</p>
<p> 
 That look was back.  Utter concentration, Fox Mulder style.</p>
<p> 
 "What kind of spell?"  He was more worried than he showed.  His voice was calm, his hand steady in its slow rub against Fox's ribs.  He felt Fox move into him in response to the stroking and he had to steady himself from taking a more interesting approach to touching Fox's fantastic body. </p>
<p> 
 "I think they are making - trying to make - tried to make me want Murdoch," Fox whispered.  He stared up at the top of the tent, mapping visually the smooth dome without any real interest. This couldn't be real.  He couldn't handle <i>wanting</i> that man - that thing.  But he did.  He burned with it.</p>
<p>   "What?" </p>
<p> 
 Alex's voice was so nearly insulted sounding that Fox had to smile.  Though it was a small smile.  "You heard me."</p>
<p>   "How do you know?"</p>
<p> 
 Fox turned to look at Alex's face once more, his expression clear.  He tilted his head and raised both brows as if to say, "Can't you guess?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex flushed angrily.  "You've started wanting - you do?"</p>
<p> 
 "I don't want him, Alex!" Fox protested, knowing he was lying. God how he wanted him!  His strength and cruelty and such perfect attention to the minutia of sensation was enough to make Fox want to slide desperately against Alex to relieve the building pressure.  Murdoch's great knowledge of the male body and what drove it crazy with molten lust was something he craved.  "I hate him!  What he did to me, Alex.  Like I was an animal - some feral animal that he had no need to treat well.  He tied me up!  He beat me! He raped me..." His voice trailed off as he was lost in the memories, the terrible, humiliating, incredibly hot memories.  He knew the new feelings of those indecent things weren't his.  Were in fact some malicious seed planted by the three witches.  He clung to that now like the proverbial lifeline.  </p>
<p> 
 "Oh God, Alex!  What he did - I can't stand to think about it.  There were so many people there," he whispered.  </p>
<p> 
 His voice had a tremble to it that Alex had never heard.  Was horrified to hear it now.  He made a small sound of distress in response, totally unprepared for this.  He could only hold onto his baby with strong arms and listen to the painful memory tear through Fox.</p>
<p> 
 "I wanted to know where you were," Fox continued, feeling the need to lance this wound.  He had to tell Alex.  If he said the words, perhaps Alex could help him understand it.  Deal with these new feelings.  "I - Alex, the only thing I could think of was you."  He stroked Alex's face then, soothing himself with the mere touching.  "I thought they would kill you.  Then - then I - he had me strapped to the sling. God, Alex.  God!"</p>
<p> 
 "It's okay, Fox, you don't have to..."</p>
<p> 
 "But I do.  I do, Alex.  I do.  Because what I am feeling now - it's making me sick!  You have to know.  You have to tell me that it can't be possible to want this!  I'm burning up with it, Alex."</p>
<p> 
 "You already know you don't want it, baby!  You already know.  What is the first thing you told me?  You said that the witches were in your mind right?  Casting some spell?"</p>
<p>   Fox nodded.</p>
<p> 
 "Then, baby, you already know."  Alex kissed Fox's face on that delicate juncture of ear and cheek.  "Don't do this to yourself."</p>
<p> 
 "I need to.  I need to tell you, Alex.  Please - please..."</p>
<p> 
 Alex jerked at the pleading tone, the very nearly undone sound of Fox's voice. "Oh, baby, please don't say please! You know I would give you anything!  You don't have to beg me!  I'll listen and hold you and love you.  I just hate to hear you in pain."</p>
<p> 
 "Alex," Fox hissed, almost unable to say what he knew he must, what he knew he despised about himself at that moment in time when he was open and vulnerable to Murdoch.  "I screamed - I begged him and anyone who could hear me to stop - to help me!  God, Alex!  I begged him!  Why did I do that? Why did I give him the satisfaction?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex had never heard anything, which so rocked him, which made him so physically ill.  Not even when Fox had been taken by the vampire, not even when he had been returned with no recall of the love they shared.  He felt physical pain.  It was a pain that had no voice, had no cessation.  He could only make a guttural sound of agony.</p>
<p> 
 "I was stripped, spread out and hung upside down - or nearly upside down - knowing he was behind me - and there were so many people wanting to watch.  He whipped me first between - between my buttocks."  The word buttocks had seemed to come out like a surprise.  Like Mulder himself could not believe what he had to say.  That word, that one word, that admission made him shudder.  "There was a strap on my neck and he held it tight - like an animal, like I was an animal.  And when he raped me - I couldn't stop him." A strangled sob tore from Fox. "If he - if I am ever with him again - I'll die.  I know it."</p>
<p> 
 Alex felt as if he could no longer breathe.  How can you hear something like that and do nothing?  There was nothing in his past that prepared him for this absolute helplessness.  Fox's moan of anguish and the shaking of his body were a prelude to the sudden sobs that shook him.  Alex's groan was a wordless fugue for Fox's pain.</p>
<p> 
 "And now I feel so - Alex, I want that - I don't and I do!  I can't feel like this.  Not for a minute.  I don't know how to stop, but when I think of being with him - I burn.  Now. Right now, I am burning. I want to call to him! To beg to be raped!  What is wrong with me?  Why can't I fight it?  Help me! Help m-me!"</p>
<p> 
 There was a whispered desperation in his voice.  A whisper that shrouded an unborn scream.</p>
<p> 
 "I'm here, baby. I'm here," Alex groaned, desperately kissing Fox's wet face.</p>
<p> 
 "I want him and I know it's crazy!  I c-can't feel this way."</p>
<p> 
 "Baby, you don't feel that way!  It's a lie!"  He felt the tears on his own face as Fox seemed to struggle to breathe. "It isn't you.  Use that brilliant mind of yours.  Fight it, Fox.  God, I love you, baby.  I love you!  I love you!"</p>
<p> 
 Fox heard him, knew what Alex was saying was true.  More, he heard the pain in Alex's voice and recoiled from it.  Everything in him struggled to contain the emotions that were tearing him apart so that he could stop Alex from hurting.  He stroked Alex's arm and pulled closer to him, ignoring the sudden, sharp pain in his nipples from the tight embrace.  "I'm sorry, Alex.  Please don't - be upset."</p>
<p> 
 Alex buried his face in Fox's neck and for the first time in his adult life, he sobbed.  Nothing like his sorrow in the shower in Fort Bragg, but sobs that racked him.  He could not protect Fox! And that knowledge was a death for him.  An agonizing certainty that he was nothing.  That he had no way of even helping Fox deal with his pain because he had spent his life as a killer and so was reduced to repeating 'I love you' as if it were a talisman to ward off not only evil, but pain.</p>
<p> 
 Suddenly it was Fox who was comforting Alex and even that too was painful for Alex.  Every soft word of comfort from his shaking lover drove the stake of self-recrimination deeper. Every stroking touch filled with so much love, humbled him as nothing could ever have humbled him.  His only recourse was to hold tight to Fox and repeat his vow of love over and over in a voice that sounded, even to himself, lost.</p>
<p> 
 "We'll make it, Angel.  My Angel," Fox whispered, hating what he had done to Alex.  Hating himself for burdening Alex when Alex had endured so much already.  "My beautiful angel."</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p> 
 Outside the tent Akael and Emil paced restlessly, small whines coming from their throats as they scented the mate's pain.  Had it been physical they would have torn into the tent and torn apart the cause, but with this emotional pain only the Garren could go to his mate.  Josia joined them and his blue eyes were narrowed with concern.</p>
<p> 
 "What causes this pain?" he asked growling.</p>
<p> 
 Akael shook his head indicating he did not know.  "The prince feels pain too. Perhaps they deal with their new state."</p>
<p> 
 Josia shook his head and began to pace, agitated.  When Skinner and Garren approached they were struck by the three wolves intent restlessness.</p>
<p> 
 "The mate is in pain," Emil growled suddenly, his hands changing to claws uselessly with no enemy to shred.</p>
<p> 
 Garren and Skinner both hurried forward, Garren starting to change even as he began to scent that the pain was not physical.  Still he moved forward and nearly came undone when Skinner grabbed his arm.  So intent on the mate were the three guardians that they missed the hand on their Garren's arm.</p>
<p> 
 "They need time, Garren," Skinner said softly.  "Let them deal with this.  You can't intrude or you'll worsen their pain."</p>
<p> 
 Garren felt the change coming, wanting to tear at Skinner for attempting to interfere with his care for his mate. The pain he scented coming from Alex was maddening.  But his mind recognized the scent of Fox's pain as well. He knew Skinner spoke true.  Still it was maddening.</p>
<p> 
 "I can't stand his pain, Skinner," he husked.  "I can't.  My mate's pain becomes my own.  I cannot allow it."</p>
<p> 
 "Then give him up," Skinner suggested.  "Their pain is their separation."</p>
<p> 
 Garren snarled at him and yet said nothing for a moment.  "Take your hand off me, Ascendant!"</p>
<p> 
 Those words focussed the attention of the three ancient wolves and their agitation was ripped away to be replaced by animal fury.  They moved forward with sudden, choreographed stalking.  The mate's pain was forgotten.  There was never to be any touching of the Garren.  They were stalled in their approach by a look from Garren and though they stopped in their tracks all three changed in response to the threat to their Garren.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner raised his brow at the approaching wolves but turned back to Garren. "I can feel their thoughts, Garren. You can only sense the emotion, not the cause.  I want what you want.  For them to be happy."</p>
<p> 
 Garren stared at him, considering his words.  He had been listening to an ascendant all his life. They did know the hearts and souls of those around them.  He could not help his mate if he didn't understand him.  And helping his mate was more important than pride or position or anything else that had come before.  His being the Garren was his responsibility to the pack, but to confuse pride and the anger he felt at being touched or told what to do by a relative stranger took less priority than his mate's well-being.</p>
<p> 
 "What do you think I should do?  I cannot bear his pain and I cannot release him.  His pain seems more to me than mere separation from Fox.  They are not separated.  What do you see, Ascendant?  Prove your worth to me now."</p>
<p> 
 Skinner knew what he was asking and so he searched the two male's thoughts. He frowned darkly then, glaring at Garren.  "Your old master is the cause of their pain.  Fox remembers and Alex regrets."  But there was more.  He frowned even darker still. "And he still toys with Fox," he added with a furious bark.</p>
<p> 
 Garren was expressionless as Skinner pushed forward.  He passed the three changed wolves with a red-eyed warning and entered the tent.  It was Fox who stared up at him with moist eyes, Alex's face was buried in Fox's neck; both were shuddering.</p>
<p> 
 "This isn't a good time," Fox said quietly.  </p>
<p> 
 His words startled Alex who hadn't even heard Skinner enter.  He raised his eyes to the big man and Skinner was startled by the shock on Alex's face.</p>
<p> 
 "I'm not even me anymore," Alex whispered to himself.  He heard Fox whisper something to him, but he just shook his head.  He lay there like some useless whore.  Wouldn't Spender be laughing his ass off if he could see his assassin now!  He knew that most of his lack of awareness was the knowledge that there were too many powerful men outside who would not let anything in that would endanger him or Fox, but that knowledge didn't give him succor.  He had lost his edge.  For someone who had survived so long on his intelligence and ability alone, there was no release from excuses, no matter what their logic.  He felt himself drawn into Skinner's embrace and wanted to pull away, to prove to Skinner that he didn't need him, but felt himself turn into the strong embrace instead.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner held Alex with mixed emotions.  He wanted to be able to hold him forever, not just to comfort him.  He smelled the mint that always seemed to cling to the assassin and bent his face to bury it in Alex's hair, staring at Fox over the top of Alex's head.  He deliberately sent them calming emotions while he stroked Alex's back.  </p>
<p> 
 "You are yourself, Alex.  You are.  You are yourself in incredible situations. You haven't changed, Alex, your environment has.  You cannot change it."  He raised a hand to stroke Fox' face, wanting desperately to comfort him as well, but certain that Fox would never allow himself to be comforted while Alex was in pain.  In that way, he was stronger than Alex.  He knew too, though, that Alex would not consciously leave Fox to his own pain. But to be a man like Alex, someone so incredibly well prepared for anything life threw at him, to suddenly be as near to helpless as a person can be, was devastating.  And he could sense too, that Alex was more hurt than even he wanted to admit to himself by Skinner giving him to Garren like some pretty prize.</p>
<p> 
 "You need to remember how to adapt.  That has always been your real strength, Alex.  Not your abilities.  Your ability to change with the situation.  You know I speak the truth.  Find your strength in this situation, my assassin."</p>
<p> 
 Alex was calming, though a part of him knew that Skinner was making him calm with some use of his power. Still his words struck a chord of truth.  To change with the situation was always something that had separated him from the dead men who failed around him.  But he had never had to doubt that he could take care of himself or someone he loved.  Though in truth, he had never loved before Fox.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner heard Alex's thoughts and bent his lips to Alex's ear.  "And too, the newness of your love makes you vulnerable to anything.  Be easy, Alex.  Let yourself change again.  Take this chance to accept things, for they will never be as they once were.  I wish I could keep you with me for always.  I know you will never understand how much I hate the thought of giving you away, but don't let that betrayal hurt you any more.  You will never be without Fox.  Not as long as I live.  And, Alex, I will never let anyone hurt you.  I will take you from Garren and damn the world if he ever hurts you."  Alex's eyes raised to his and there was doubt there, but there was a reservoir of hope there too.<br/>  <br/> He sent Alex all his thoughts, shared every motive in his decision and though Alex could not forgive it, his eyes cleared and there was some understanding there.  </p>
<p> 
 Walter squeezed Alex tight for another, poignant moment before he released him to attend to Fox.  He traced his right index finger down Fox's face, lightly grazing the mole that made his face almost too beautiful with its seductive placement one stroke away from the lush lips.  "I know what you are feeling, Fox.  Let me take their enchantment away from you.  You know in your heart how you feel about Murdoch, about what he did to you. Follow your heart now, Fox.  Don't believe I'll ever let you feel that way." He drew a suddenly still and silent Fox to him.  </p>
<p> 
 He was surprised at how much it took for him to find the witches suggestions and even more strength to draw them out.  Far more powerful than Mikhail's sorcery, these witches had woven a tangle of emotions for Fox. Despite the energy that this struggle took, Skinner remained still, holding Fox closely, tenderly, stroking his back rhythmically as he called upon his power to cleanse Fox of the vile entrapments of the witches.  </p>
<p> 
 When it was done Fox was sleeping in his arms.  He was reluctant to release his precious burden.  He kissed Fox's face and lips before laying him down gently.  "It's done," he whispered to Alex.   </p>
<p> 
 "You undid the spell?  Whatever those witches did?"  Alex whispered too, not looking at Skinner for a moment as he spoke.  His eyes stayed locked on Fox, looking at the slightly bruised look under his closed eyes.  There was such vulnerability in that flesh, slightly purple from lack of sleep and emotional strain.  He reached out a hand and carefully touched the soft flesh under Fox's left eye, as if by his touch he could take the sign of stress from him.  </p>
<p>   "Yes."</p>
<p> 
 "He has been through so much, Skinner.  How much more will he be able to take? When will Murdoch ever leave him alone?"  The question lay there.  Neither expected Murdoch to ever give up in his quest to own Fox.  When Skinner stood, Alex finally looked at him.  "Thank you for helping him, Skinner."  And though he said nothing about himself, his eyes thanked Skinner for whatever he had done to calm him - center him.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner lowered his head marginally and then, with a depth of emotion that startled Alex he said, "I would do anything to keep him safe, Alex.  I would do the same for you."  When Alex's eyes narrowed slightly Skinner sighed.  "I have seen into Garren's heart as well, Alex, and though he is a killer he will never hurt you."</p>
<p> 
 "He hurts me by keeping me as his toy and away from Fox.  When he can separate us simply at whim, Skinner, he hurts me."</p>
<p> 
 There was no response Skinner could give to that.  Alex was right.  No matter what Garren felt for Alex, no matter Skinner's own intense emotion for Alex himself, the two men were not free to choose their own path.  His decision to give Alex to Garren could be reduced down to that simple fact.  Fox and Alex were together at Garren's and his own whim.  </p>
<p> 
 He said nothing as he stepped out of the tent, breathing the fresh air deep into his lungs before facing Garren who waited just outside the tent.  "It is done," he said simply.</p>
<p> 
 Garren moved passed him with the intention of entering the tent and Skinner frowned.  "Fox is sleeping in there," he said firmly.  His objection was clear.  He did not want Garren near Fox.</p>
<p> 
 Garren smiled darkly and Skinner was again struck by the creature's beauty. The ascendant in him mourned Garren's own power and strength.  Here was a man who would have made quite a lovely toy.  His body alone was worth hours of attention, but the beauty of his face, the fall of silken hair, the gleam of the gas-flame eyes were breathtaking.  </p>
<p> 

<br/> "I can smell my mate on you, Skinner.  You should be careful not to think you still own them both.  I am going in there.  Do you try to stop me, you will feel the way Murdoch is feeling now. Besieged by the pack."</p>
<p> 
 "Then take Alex out," Skinner insisted, not trusting the wolf to leave Fox unviolated.</p>
<p> 
 "And separate them," Garren jeered, smiling as his words stuck home.  He entered the tent and deliberately closed the flap to indicate to Skinner that he had had his time - his use.  His eyes took in the scene before him with great appreciation.  His little cat was snuggled up to the sleeping prince, rubbing his nose in Fox's hair and fairly purring with contentment.  Both were so beautiful he gave a small, yearning growl.</p>
<p> 
 That noise earned him a little glare from his mate, who had been watching him intently since he had entered.</p>
<p> 
 "Don't even look at him that way," Alex hissed quietly.</p>
<p> 
 Garren knelt down beside Fox, staring at Alex with quiet amusement.  "You always give orders, Cat," he chuckled.</p>
<p> 
 "Quiet," Alex insisted.  "He's exhausted."  He petted Fox's face when Fox made a small noise and moved closer to him.  "Why don't you leave?  Let him sleep."</p>
<p> 
 "I want to ask you if you are feeling better.  I want to talk to you.  Do you stay in here with Fox we talk here.  Of course, I am ever your servant," he said smiling with condescension, "I will certainly leave with you if you do not want to disturb your pretty's sleep."</p>
<p> 
 Alex's lips thinned and his finely carved nostrils flared with irritation.  "He isn't a 'pretty!'  He is a man!"</p>
<p> 
 Garren shrugged, unconcerned, taunting his cat into pretty anger by running a finger down Fox's arm.  He got the reaction he wanted when Alex hurried to his feet and fairly crackled with rage. Garren smiled wickedly and took one last moment to appreciate the prince's allure.  The scent of him, the beauty.  Garren knew instinctively that Fox would whimper and moan prettily as he was pleasured.  And too he could recall quite vividly how beautiful the man had looked in Murdoch's sling.  The smell of whipped, intimate flesh had stirred him and those of the pack who served as guards for Murdoch.  He recalled now the sleek lines and rounded ass.  Delicious.</p>
<p> 
 He stood then and turned his attention to his mate.  The tension and ire had tightened Alex's body and the fire that he loved made the jade eyes shine.  He followed Alex out and was further amused to see Skinner nearby.  He couldn't resist running his hand over Alex's tight, muscular ass.  Didn't want to resist.  He gave that round flesh a lusty squeeze and bent to whisper into Alex's ear.  "You need some more attention here soon, Cat." He chuckled as Alex jerked away from him and glared.  Would his cat ever realize how much he enjoyed this spitting and hissing?</p>
<p> 
 "Forget it, Garren," Alex warned.  "Don't you have something else to do?  Do you always have to stick to me like some kind of disease?  Get it through your thick skull," he rasped out with frustrated anger, "I do <i>not</i> want you! Find some other toy to drive insane."</p>
<p> 
 "Insane?" Garren grinned.  "Insane to be taken?"  He chuckled with true amusement.  "You become insane so prettily, Alex."</p>
<p> 
 Alex snapped his mouth shut and looked away from the irritating wolf.  "You wouldn't have had anything of me if you hadn't poisoned me," he insisted.  "You and your damn spore!  Don't think I don't know it."</p>
<p> 
 Garren shrugged.  It was unimportant to him.  "The result is the same, Cat. You need me.  And you purr so wonderfully well."</p>
<p> 
 Alex turned his attention away from Garren resolutely and immediately found Akael.  He was relieved to find that Akael was gesturing Garren over.  </p>
<p> 
 The old wolf had a stern look on his rugged face and Garren bent to Alex. "Stay here, mate, I go to speak with Akael."  He chuckled again, a sound that was beginning to grate on Alex's nerves.  "I assume this discussion will be about you."  With one last slap on Alex's rear, he moved off towards Akael. 
</p>
<p> 
 Alex immediately made his way to the new arrivals.  He would have gone back to Fox, but feared his entrance on top of all the entrances and exits to and from the tent would wake Fox.  He needed sleep.  To assuage his own curiosity about the new arrivals and to verify to himself that they were no threat to Fox.  He knew all too well how eager even humans were to touch changed people.  There were several that made his instincts for caution come alive.  He knew the other two old wolves, Josia and Emil, were following him, but unlike Akael, they had very little to say to him and so they were distant shadows.  Since they had been first introduced to him they had said nothing to him at all.  In fact they seemed to defer to Akael, which was odd to Alex as Garren had introduced one as the brother of his father.</p>
<p> 
 God, he hated how Garren talked.  "'The brother of my father's my ass!  Just say my damn uncle," he grouched as he neared the newcomers.  "A fucking formal werewolf!"</p>
<p> 
 There were two men in the group who had the look of ex-marines.  They had short cut hair, big bodies that seemed less sculpted in a gym than by pure labor.  They had defiant expressions on their faces, but blood-stained clothes. The two of them stood out, both large men, both kept their guards up and looked extremely uncomfortable.  They also seemed to have made themselves the protectors of the small band, which consisted of six men and five women.  He wondered what they had endured to get here.  He actually didn't really care.  He just wanted to make sure his first impression of them was in fact correct.</p>
<p> 
 He wandered close, casually and saw them react to whatever damned change had turned him into some damned Penthouse Pinup but they seemed to resent their attraction to him and studiously avoided looking at him.  After only a few moments of conversation he had solidified his first impression. They were what they looked like, retired military that had probably been upright citizens.  In fact if they were to stay away from Fox, he wouldn't have any beef with them.</p>
<p> 
 It was one of the women and her companion that made him wary.  She was diminutive, pretty even, with a fresh face that fairly screamed innocence.  She smiled shyly at everyone, stuck close to her male companion.  Now he was another one who bore close inspection.  He was well muscled but not big and he appeared to be as shy and innocent as was the woman who clung to him.  Now if that ring on her finger had been put there by that unassuming man and they were both what they seemed, how in the Hell had they even survived?  Their accents were mid-western so it wouldn't be far off to guess that they had traveled quite a way to get to the Pacific coast.</p>
<p> 
 How in the Hell had they made it?  More importantly, how had they <i>both</i> made it.  None of the other survivors had ever seen each other before they had begun their trek, at least according to one of the retired Marines.  The woman looked up at him and smiled again before hiding her face in her husband's shoulder.  The man looked at him and shrugged as if to say, 'You know women.'</p>
<p> 
 Alex narrowed his eyes and took a step back from the two.  There was something definitely off with these two. What exactly it was he didn't know.  But it was hard to believe that these two could have survived the horrors that had been unleashed on the world.  He had seen enough horror himself and that had been almost exclusively within the protective shadow of Skinner's power.  What it was like outside that protection would be a living nightmare. And these two, these innocents survived?</p>
<p>   Impossible.</p>
<p> 
 He knew that if it were as bad as he suspected, that he himself, before this damn change, would have made it - maybe.  Luck and banding together had everything to do with who made it west.  And conceivably the others could have protected these two.  But that was only <i>after</i> they banded together.</p>
<p> 
 He decided to engage them in conversation.  Sure that they would reveal themselves to be other than what they appeared.  Sure that that would inadvertently give themselves away.</p>
<p> 
 On his first assumption he was quickly, quietly proved correct.  On the second he couldn't have been more wrong. They <i>wanted</i> him to know what they were and who they were from.</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Before he began, Akael watched Alex walk away from where the Garren had bade him stay. He also watched Josia and Emil follow at a distance.  They would have to stay closer he decided.</p>
<p> 
 "What is it, Akael, that you summon me over to you," Garren said irritably as Akael seemed to ignore him.  He sighed deeply as Akael merely held up a stilling hand.  Akael was most disrespectful at times.  He followed Akael's gaze and he frowned.  Alex had of course moved on and was now walking toward two big men. Newcomers who smelled of death.  They had killed many and held many dead in the last few weeks.  He turned back to Akael, impatient.  Surely Akael could trust Josia and Emil for two minutes.  For that was the length of time he was giving Akael for this conversation.</p>
<p> 
 "Do you have something to say, say it and be done with it.  I am growing impatient," he said finally and his tone was a command.  Akael immediately turned back to him, but his raised brow ruined the effect of absolute obedience.  Garren had to admit there were drawbacks to having his old protector around again.  A muscle clenched in his jaw and finally Akael seemed to understand that he was angering his Garren and bowed his head for a moment.  A show of respect that assuaged Garren entirely.  Assuaged him entirely because it was Akael, he sighed to himself.  Still, Akael knew all too well the affection he could claim in Garren's heart.</p>
<p> 
 "I beg your forgiveness, Garren.  My rudeness..."</p>
<p> 
 "Akael, stop this.  We both know you have never begged me for anything," Garren growled.</p>
<p> 
 "Then we can have this conversation without impatience?"</p>
<p> 
 Garren bristled again.  His old taskmaster had just put him in place again. "Tell me what it is you need to tell me, Akael," Garren said calmly.</p>
<p> 
 "It concerns your mate."</p>
<p> 
 Garren sighed.  "He is a handful, I know."</p>
<p> 
 "He is undisciplined and completely reckless.  He needs punishment.  And I need to be able to do more than growl at him from time to time.  He has no fear of me and he certainly doesn't fear you."</p>
<p> 
 Garren's eyes narrowed.  "You will not."</p>
<p> 
 "Then you tie my hands.  Or do you want me to carry your mate everywhere?"  He explained the situation with the witches and Alex's surprising ability to bring Akael to his knees and go where he had been forbidden.  When Garren couldn't hide his smile Akael shook his head.  "It is not humorous."</p>
<p> 
 "Akael, what kind of cat would he be without some scratching and spitting.  If you cannot handle him..."</p>
<p> 
 "You do not <i>allow</i> me to handle him, Garren.  Even you were not above punishment.  Think you that your parents liked to see me punish you?  Think you they enjoyed your sulks after? Think you <i>I</i> did?"</p>
<p> 
 Garren shifted on his feet and glared at him.  "That was different.  I had to learn.  If I did not make adulthood, the pack would be lost."</p>
<p> 
 "Ah, yes.  That is true.  Garren, forgive me once more.  I will not speak of this again."</p>
<p> 
 Garren stared at his taskmaster suspiciously.  "What is this?  Do you have a point, make it!"</p>
<p> 
 "No, Garren, I have no point.  You reminded me that your parents entrusted me with keeping you alive until you could take care of yourself.  It was something that they thought important. That they knew without discipline the vulnerable are dangerous to themselves.  This situation is different."  He bowed his head again.</p>
<p> 
 Garren wanted to howl with frustration.  It was like the old days, when Akael would instruct him in this way. Make him do all the work and figure out what Akael meant.  "Yes, it is different," he said firmly, eyeing Akael's bent head carefully.</p>
<p> 
 "My mistake was in thinking you placed as high a value on your <i>human</i> mate as the pack placed on you.  A mistake indeed."</p>
<p> 
 Garren knew then.  Of course he would place as high a value on his mate!  And Akael had trapped him.  He let Akael wait before he said, "I will keep him from Fox should he disobey you. You may tell him so," he said magnanimously.</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, that is what I will do," Akael agreed.  And still his head was bowed.</p>
<p> 
 Garren ground his teeth together.  "It will work, Akael, though I know well that you prefer a more hands on instruction."</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, of course it will work.  He is so attached to his pet.  He will be desolate every time he is punished."  He raised his eyes to Garren and there was hardness in his amber eyes.  "It is more effective than a simple blow that will leave no damage.  He grieves every minute he is apart from his pet.  He would do anything not to feel that type of pain."</p>
<p>   Garren flinched.</p>
<p> 
 "The physical blows would be something he dreaded far less."  Akael looked at the man in question, he was now sitting with the two humans who smelled of soap and confidence, and looked as if they could blow away in a stiff breeze.  He had never seen the mate so intent before when he wasn't thinking of his beautiful pet's safety.  "And painful for you too, my Garren."</p>
<p> 
 Garren nodded.  "Yes, but I will not separate him from Fox long."</p>
<p> 
 "Effective," Akael commented dryly.</p>
<p> 
 "I cannot let you punish him physically, Akael.  The idea of another hurting him, even you, sickens me."</p>
<p> 
 Akael patted Garren's shoulder.  "I understand.  But punished he must be, Garren."</p>
<p> 
 "And he will be, as I have said."</p>
<p> 
 "And how will you stand his mental pain?  He is your mate.  You will be better served by correcting him in the way you and your father were corrected.  If you do not wish me to administer this punishment than of course I will not.  But, you must."</p>
<p> 
 Garren looked to his beautiful mate who was deep in conversation with two humans.  "He has so much pride, Akael.  It is terrible for him to be overpowered.  I have punished him properly before.  He just gets angry."</p>
<p> 
 "But, he will learn, Garren.  He will learn to avoid it."</p>
<p> 
 "I do not think so, Akael.  My Alex is nothing if not stubborn."</p>
<p> 
 Akael snorted, "Yes, this I have noticed."</p>
<p> 
 Garren chuckled and slapped Akael on the shoulder.  "Oh, my friend, I know you have.  And you have my sympathy."</p>
<p>   Akael sighed deeply.</p>
<p> 
 "You will tell Josia and Emil that they are not to touch Alex.  Does there become a need to restrain him, you will be the one to do it."</p>
<p> 
 Akael was surprised by the request and it showed on his face.  "They would die before harming him, Garren. Surely you do not question that!"</p>
<p> 
 Garren shook his head.  "No, I do not.  I trust them implicitly, but I prefer that Alex not be touched."</p>
<p> 
 "They will think you don't have full confidence."</p>
<p> 
 "Then you tell them what you like, Akael.  I do not savor the thought of anyone touching my mate. Even you." With that the conversation was over and Garren left Akael standing there alone.</p>
<p> 
 A slow smile came over Akael's face.  His young Garren was too smitten by half. Emil and Josia would have to understand. Of course, he thought, his smile fading into exasperation, which meant he would be dealing with the spitting and scratching more often than the other two would.  He thought they would be relieved when they understood it in those terms.  And he knew that they would be glad for their Garren that he had found a mate, even if he were a short-lived human.</p>
<p> 
 Alex sensed Garren approaching and covered the woman's hand.  "Enough.  I understand what I have to do.  Talk no more of this and stay the hell away from Skinner.  He'll know what you are if you get too close.  He's distracted right now, but you can bet he won't be <i>that</i> distracted.</p>
<p> 
 The two nodded and instantly their expressions went from intent to blank as Alex stood to intercept Garren. He stepped away from the two distracting Garren who was staring at the two considerably.</p>
<p> 
 "Garren, I need to talk to you," he said briskly. He pulled at Garren's arm insistently.</p>
<p> 
 Garren resisted and Alex was unable to move him an inch.  "Who are these humans you speak to?  I would be assured that they have no doubts that you are off-limits."</p>
<p> 
 Alex sighed.  "All right.  Never mind.  I'll go talk to Skinner.  You talk to these two."  He hated the way he had been reduced to manipulating like some child, but he was instantly rewarded by his tactics.  Garren moved away from the two agents that Spender had sent.  Alex didn't care who sent them, they represented a solid chance for him and Fox to escape.  Spender had resources that could get them miles away from Skinner and Garren both. With the help of the medallions, he was gambling that the two of them would be unable to find them.  That Spender had an ulterior motive was undoubted, but he wasn't Garren, Skinner or even Murdoch.  </p>
<p> 
 Alex would use him and then dump him.  And then he and Fox would be free.  It was intoxicating.  He had felt just hours ago as if he weren't even himself anymore.  Had said it.  'I'm not even me.'  And how could he be himself like this?  Owned.  Seeing Fox only when Garren saw fit.  It was more than just escape now.  Escape to me, he thought.  I need to escape to <i>me.*</i></p>
<p>   There was one problem.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner.</p>
<p> 
 He would read the information from Alex easily.  The plan would be shut down before it even began.  And so he had to do two things, and he had to do the first immediately.  Get away from Skinner and Fox. For if he told Fox, and how could he not tell Fox everything when he stared into those forest eyes, Skinner, who would never let Fox stray long from his side, would read it from Fox as easily as he would from Alex himself.  The second thing mirrored the first in absolute importance.  He had to make sure that Skinner did not move them to San Francisco via air as had been Skinner's intent for this last leg of the journey.  </p>
<p> 
 Spender's agents had been quite specific.  There would be a military helicopter, much like the one that had come down in Fort Bragg, on the southern side of the Russian River.  The woman was quite specific about that. Though it made sense to a certain extent, as the wolves would not be able to cross the river at that spot.  It had been described as very wide and far from any bridge.  Alex had to wonder why the helicopter could not land closer to their present position.  The firepower those helicopters could bring to bear could hold off any wolf for the few moments it would take to get him and Fox out of there.  </p>
<p> 
 But they had been insistent.  It had to be on the southern side.  It had to be at specific coordinates.</p>
<p> 
 Fine.  If that was the game plan, he was ready to play.</p>
<p> 
 So the second and first portion involved him convincing Garren to convince Skinner to travel by land, but quickly.  And to keep him away from Skinner.</p>
<p> 
 "What is it, Cat?  Are you upset?"  Garren bent to smell Alex close up, scenting excitement and nervousness, but no real upset.  "What is it?"  He pulled Alex to him and engulfed him in an incredibly strong embrace, instinctively trying to show his mate that he was fully capable of protecting him and taking care of any problem. He stroked Alex's back.  "Tell me."</p>
<p> 
 Alex gritted his teeth even as he leaned into the embrace.  Garren did smell nice, and his body was so wonderfully hard.  Spore, he reminded himself.  You don't really want to be held by him. He wanted more than anything to be with Fox, no matter how nice it was to be so - so appreciated by this powerful creature.  So thinking, he turned his gaze up into the stunning eyes and said, "I want to ask you to do something for me."</p>
<p> 
 Garren stiffened.  What would his mate ask?  He wanted naturally to do what his mate requested, but he would not release him.  "Yes," he asked guardedly.</p>
<p> 
 "I want to see if you can convince Skinner not to fly us to San Francisco.  I want to go by land.  Quickly, sure, but I want to go by land."</p>
<p> 
 Garren tilted his head to the side in curiosity.  "Why, Cat?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex frowned.  "I don't want to be in some plane with him.  Can you understand that?"  It was lame even to him, but he relied on another thing to compound his advantage.  Using what he knew of Garren, he let his very real desire to stay away from Skinner show and he let his gaze fall to the ground as if he were embarrassed about his fear.</p>
<p> 
 Garren growled softly at his mate's upset and quickly moved to soothe him  "We will travel by land, no matter what the ascendant decides."</p>
<p> 
 Alex jerked and his eyes locked with Garren's again.  "I don't want him to go off with Fox!  No, we <i>all</i> go together.  If you can't get him to agree then I'll fly."</p>
<p> 
 Garren gritted his teeth in anger at the very idea that Skinner might deny this request.  "We go together on land, Alex.  I promise that.  Do you feel better now?"  He bent and lightly nipped at Alex's nose, nuzzling him playfully.  "You can go and rest with Fox if you like, Alex.  I know you need him.  I want you to be happy, Cat."</p>
<p> 
 Alex was startled by the earnestness in Garren's voice and for a moment, he was completely unsure of his wisdom in leaving him.  He shook off that notion quickly.  He and Fox would be torn apart by this situation.  He knew it.</p>
<p> 
 "You have my permission to make love to your pet if you like.  Though he is the *only one you can share yourself with.  That is not negotiable, mate.  I am being very generous in this."  Garren nodded to emphasize his seriousness.  There was no real reason that a mate could not make love to another as long as the dominant partner agreed to it.  Fox was not a threat really.  He was too beautiful by far not to let his mate enjoy taking him.  One day he would demand to be part of it, but first he would have to deal with Skinner on that issue.</p>
<p> 
 "He is not my pet, as I have said more than once I think, Garren," Alex hissed. "And he is the <i>only</i> one I want to <i>share</i> myself with," he finished pointedly.</p>
<p> 
 Garren grinned.  The fire was dazzling in Alex's eyes.</p>
<p> 
 "But, I want to go now.  Fox is sleeping - I need to be away for the night.  I need to think.  It's too hard - I can't be with him right now."  His honesty helped him, for Garren would have smelled a lie, he knew.</p>
<p> 
 Garren nodded and kissed Alex's lips, licking at the softness there.  "Wait here, Cat, I will discuss things with Skinner."</p>
<p> 
 "I'll wait over there," Alex replied, pointing to a copse of trees about thirty yards from the camp.</p>
<p> 
 Garren shook his head, his cat always had to have some control of every situation, even down to where he would stand.  Of course his mother had been much more obedient - when she wanted to be.  For a wolf mate, his mother had been surprisingly independent.  But Alex was human and therefore he was expected to be a bit less apt to be respectful to him as Garren of the pack.  He watched as Alex, not waiting for his agreement, walked to where he had decided he would wait.  Akael and Josia and Emil all followed him. </p>
<p> 
 He approached Skinner just as Skinner returned to the camp. The ascendant smelled of the opening, that lingering power source from which all ascendants could draw.  He knew what the witches had done as soon as he heard what ailed the prince.  Lust was a powerful tool.  What Skinner had done for Fox had drained him greatly.  Witches could craft impossible enchantment and only a powerful ascendant could cleanse it.  How stupid of Murdoch to think Skinner would not be able to combat such a thing.</p>
<p> 
 Murdoch seemed to have lost all perspective.  It was clear to him that Murdoch was doomed to serious errors when he had questioned his right to his proclaimed mate.  But this was ridiculous. Perhaps he was desperate to have his prince back and had gambled that the witches would make Fox want him so that he would have called to Murdoch.  It would have worked of course if Skinner hadn't acted quickly. Wouldn't Murdoch think that Skinner would?  </p>
<p> 
 He shook his head.  Murdoch was not his concern now.</p>
<p> 
 He made his mate's desires known and though Skinner seemed confused by the request he agreed to everything without Garren having to growl or threaten once to get his mate's way.  When Skinner opened the tent to go in with Fox, Garren was hit again by that succulent scent.  That incredible, sweet scent that made him think of - need sex.  So changed that no creature could resist that allure for long.</p>
<p> 
 Yes, he would soon taste that sweetness for himself, with his mate appreciating it with him.  He turned with some reluctance away from the tent until he spied his mate and went eagerly to his side.</p>
<p>
  <b>Salmon Falls, CA<br/> West of Santa Rosa<br/> Day Twenty-One<br/> Hour 0430</b>
</p>
<p> 
 The group was assembling now to leave.  Sometime in the night, Skinner had collected additional vehicles for the extra survivors.  Mulder himself had gathered all his belongings, taking great care to keep the two medallions at the top of his duffel bag.  He looked around in the dark morning for some sign of Alex, but could not find him.</p>
<p> 
 He tried not to let it hurt him, but it did.  Alex was not only absent this morning when they were preparing to depart, but he had not come to the tent at any time since Skinner had come to their side.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner had come to him and he blushed hotly in memory.</p>
<p> 
 He had woken sometime in the stillness of the night, hearing a heartbeat under his cheek.  At first, he thought it was Alex over whom he was draped so intimately, but the soft hair on the chest under him alerted him that it was not Alex.  Skinner stroked his face softly.</p>
<p> 
 "It's okay, baby, you're all right.  Sleep."</p>
<p> 
 Fox lifted his head and though he couldn't make out Skinner's features in the darkness, he knew exactly how Skinner would look, relaxed and maybe sleepy.  Strong features and a seriousness in that handsome face that were so much a part of the man.  Solid.  </p>
<p> 
 "Where's Alex?" he asked.</p>
<p> 
 "With Garren," Skinner responded honestly.</p>
<p>   "Oh."</p>
<p> 
 "We will be leaving together tomorrow.  Early.  Garren has asked that we go by land.  Alex didn't want to fly.  I know I told him that we would go slowly, but I thought he would want - who knows what I thought," he admitted.  "I can't very well expect Alex to trust I won't try to keep the two of you apart."</p>
<p> 
 Fox said nothing, but lay his head back down on the warm, furry chest.  His mind was starting to think of Alex's possible reasons, but he stopped those thoughts immediately.  Skinner would know.  Now regrets distracted him, but that wouldn't guarantee that he would stay distracted while Fox plotted.</p>
<p> 
 "We just want to be together," he whispered and let the thought of the short time he had had with Alex flood through him for Skinner to see.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner shifted so that Fox lay beneath him.  "You will be, Fox.  I swear this to you right now.  You will be.  I know that Garren wants that too."</p>
<p> 
 "Oh, well, now I feel so much better," Fox said bitterly.</p>
<p> 
 "I'll make you feel better, baby," Skinner husked in a voice gone heavy with desire.</p>
<p> 
 Fox shivered now with the memory of what Skinner had done.  There had been no time to protest, no time to do anything but melt into Skinner with sudden, heavy desire of his own.  Skinner's lips had drawn at his own, softly yet with such demand that he grew rigid with anticipation.  Knowing what Skinner would do to him, wanting it.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner tugged at Mulder's shirt, ripping it away easily and impatiently.  He bent his lips to one, bruised, stitched nipple and licked softly.</p>
<p> 
 The pain went straight to Mulder's pulsating cock and stung there on his hot tip.  Every lick of Skinner's tongue on his nipple made the tip of his cock feel like it was being thumbed and he tossed his head in pleasureful pain. The other nipple was bathed and his legs spread eagerly.  His heart ached for Alex, but his body was more than happy to stretch out and be loved by Skinner.  He cried out when Skinner's tongue moved lower, licking between his pectorals and then back to one nipple at a time, putting more pressure on the sensitive flesh.</p>
<p> 
 He spread his legs further apart and wanted to be free of his jeans.  Without pausing, Skinner stroked the jeans away.  Dimly Mulder wondered at that, how the fabric seemed to just slide off his body, as easily as a silken sheet laid over him, but that rational thought had no place in this time, this time of sensation.  The cool air felt wonderful and painful to his weeping cock.  The stroke of Skinner's tongue growing lower and yet every time returning to his nipples to torture pleasure out of them, and his cock jerked visibly in torment.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner was making hungry sounds deep in his throat, sounds echoed lushly by Mulder's cries of helpless passion.</p>
<p> 
 "You taste so sweet, Fox.  My Fox."</p>
<p> 
 "Walter!  Wal-ter," Fox panted, his mouth open and gasping.  The touch of Skinner's hands skimmed down Fox's thighs even as his tongue moved down to his belly, lapping there at Fox's belly button.  Skinner's strong hands kneaded the long muscles in Fox's thighs, rubbing ever upward until both his hand and his tongue were rivals in slow teases.  Moving too slowly toward Fox's wet erection.  Swirling or grasping inches from its tortured hardness.</p>
<p> 
 "Please.  Pl-please touch me," he whispered in a ragged voice.  He arched his hips trying to force Walter's tongue to the tip of his cock.  He circled his hips trying to force Walter's hands to his cock.  Nothing worked, Skinner was toying with him at his own leisure.  With a start, Mulder realized that Skinner's hand were emitting some low level shock, lightly thrumming through his body at every caress of Skinner's fingers.  And his tongue as well. Somehow Skinner was conducting small currents of electricity right into Fox's skin.</p>
<p> 
 He twitched with it and the pleasure began to build.  He realized too that Skinner was allowing him to feel the electricity slowly as he made his way on his seductive course to Fox's cock. The knowledge that Skinner was going to touch him there - that way - made Mulder heave up in fear.  What would that feel like?  God he didn't want to know.</p>
<p> 
 But he did!  He did want to know.  It was like his skin was alive under Skinner's tongue and fingers.  "Oh, no - no, Walter - please - not there," he gasped even as his hips began their arching and circling once more.  "Not there - not like this," he begged as Skinner chuckled against the sensitive skin over his hip.</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, my Fox, there - like this - until you scream my name," Walter promised. He reveled in the taste of Fox, his smell and his cries.  His struggles to be touched a physical dichotomy to his frantic words.  He let out more of his energy, let it envelop Fox with its sweet reverberation.  He glanced up once into Fox's face, seeing passion personified.  Fox.  So utterly shattered by passion, his lips parted with ragged pleas and hard breaths.</p>
<p>   Beautiful.</p>
<p> 
 And then he touched the erection that swayed, wet and hungry before him, took it in his hands at the base and held tight, letting more of his energy purge into the hard flesh eager in his hands. He dabbed at the silvery wetness at the tip, gasping with hunger for it.  Fox screamed and his hips lifted off the padding of his sleeping bag, the muscles in his thighs corded with tension.</p>
<p> 
 "Feel that?" Skinner asked huskily.  "Now this."  He slid his lips around the tip, tasting the honey pooling there. Fox's screams made him so hard.  The way Fox was trying to pull away and drive forward all at once as if the pleasure were too intense to stand and yet too addictive to withdraw.  He slid one hand down deep into the crevice between Fox's buttocks and he heard Fox mumbling, begging, knew Fox knew what he intended.  He slid one finger, wet from Fox's own precum, inside Fox's tight body. He pushed until his finger rested over Fox's prostate and he began to rub, all the while creating an arc between his mouth and his finger.</p>
<p> 
 It was as if a thousand orgasms were tearing through him.  Fox knew he wouldn't survive this pleasure.  He would simply tear apart, rent irrevocably by the onslaught.  He could hear his screams as if from a distance, as if made by some other man losing his mind, but could only feel, could only see his body caught in some pinkish glow and see Skinner sucking on him.  His legs parted and pounded on the ground and his arms were thrown over his head, moving restlessly as he came apart.</p>
<p> 
 Fox's screams and the taste of him, the feel of him became too much for Skinner and as Mulder's orgasms filled his mouth he was already freeing his own, aching erection.  Fox's body was spasming with the residuals of pleasure and he was like a kitten as Skinner slid his thighs up and entered him in one, smooth thrust.  He took those wet lips, those soft and lush wet lips with his own and fed there as he began to pump into Fox's limp and shuddering body.  He let both of them become enveloped once more with energy and as he moved the hum of it vibrated their bodies, every inch.</p>
<p> 
 Mulder didn't know who he was, or where.  He knew only that he couldn't breath without feeling enormous pleasure.  That he was moving his hips up to Walter and that they were both illuminated by pink light.  There was a humming around them as Skinner's moans grew.  He tried to thrust back into the wonderful motion Skinner had begun but the intensity was too much and all he could do was feel it.  And then there was nothing, nothing but that feeling of coming utterly undone.  He cried out Walter's name over and over and then there was simply darkness.</p>
<p> 
 And when he had woken, Walter was standing over him in the predawn light of the camp.</p>
<p> 
 "I'm sorry to wake you, Fox, but we have to leave soon," Skinner said softly, gently. His voice filled with tenderness.  "I thought you might want to eat something before we left."</p>
<p> 
 Fox sat up and moaned at the movement.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner kneeled beside him and with a small frown of concern asked," Are you all right?  I didn't hurt you did I?"</p>
<p> 
 Mulder shook his head, "No, just sensitive."  He looked into Walter's face and felt a blush heat his cheeks.  He looked down quickly to hide that stain.  He had made it through years without blushing.  What was happening to him?  "What did you do to me?  What was - that?"</p>
<p> 
 "Liked it huh?" Skinner teased.</p>
<p> 
 Mulder nodded, but said nothing.</p>
<p> 
 "I learn as I go, Fox," he chuckled.  "One thing I do know is that I am getting stronger."</p>
<p> 
 "God help me then," Fox murmured. He really couldn't take much more of - whatever it was Skinner had done. But, God, had it felt wonderful!</p>
<p> 
 Skinner chuckled and left him to gather his things.</p>
<p> 
 And now, waiting for everyone to load into the several SUVs, Mulder had the horrid certainly that Alex must have heard his lunatic screams of hours gone by.  What had he thought?  How had he felt?  He looked around once more for Alex, but found no sign of him.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner was walking towards him carrying a big, army-green duffel easily over his shoulder.  Mulder swallowed guiltily as he had the sudden urge to go to Skinner and beg for just a little sample of what he had done to him. He grew hard at the very temptation of it.  But he steeled himself from those thoughts and asked, "Where's Alex?"</p>
<p> 
 "He's coming now, Fox.  Don't worry."</p>
<p> 
 Fox looked to where Skinner had gestured and indeed there was Alex, looking so adorably sleepy that Fox wanted to go to him and kiss the sleepy pout from his lips.  He narrowed his eyes a bit suddenly when he realized there was no pout on Alex's lips, they were swollen slightly as if very well used. Garren winked at Mulder when their eyes met and Mulder drew up tight, resorting to an angry glare that seemed to amuse the big wolf to no end. Before Garren could stuff Alex into the nearest Ford Explorer, Alex looked to Fox and nodded.</p>
<p> 
 There had been some message in that look, but Fox was too caught up in knowing that Alex no doubt had not heard his screams as he had been making his own.  The image was torturous. Alex screaming for someone else. And he knew it was unfair.  But he knew something else.  He couldn't control the feeling of hurt and jealousy. Even if he knew Alex was not to blame.  Even if he knew that Alex felt the same way.  Alex was his!  </p>
<p> 
 Garren was saying something to Skinner.  He hadn't even been aware of Garren approaching, but now he stood just inches away.  "Alex wants to show something to his pet - to Fox later.  Before we reach San Francisco.  Just north of the Russian River."  Garren looked to Fox and his smile was entirely too knowing.  "You had quite a night, little prince.  I heard you from nearly a  mile away."</p>
<p> 
 Fox blanched and his mouth dropped open in shock.</p>
<p> 
 Skinner chuckled at Fox's expression and to Fox's annoyance looked supremely pleased with himself.</p>
<p> 
 "I do not know why he wants to stop there - some personal relevance he wants to share with Fox.  But I ask that you stop there as he requests.  I will let you know when we come to it.  My pack and I will leave you then and find our own way across the river."  He smiled then, looking like a very young man in the dawning day.  "I trust you understand our reluctance to trust another to navigate us over a river.  At least in this type of vehicle."</p>
<p> 
 Skinner shrugged, annoyed at yet another delay, but unwilling to deny Alex anything.  Not now.  "The vehicles can be made to go high over the river.  Perhaps they will not move as quickly as a plane would, but we can go high if you like."</p>
<p> 
 Garren shook his head.  "I do not yet trust you enough, Skinner."</p>
<p> 
 The answer was blunt and honest.  Skinner approved of it with a nod.  "As you wish. Let's get going then.  I want to make San Francisco before late morning."</p>
<p> 
 Fox watched as Garren returned to the now revving Ford and heard all the others come to life.  Not like they would have sounded and indeed sounding like no motor he had ever heard before. He flushed deep red when he realized what they sounded like.  They sounded like the humming Skinner had played over his body, sounded like Skinner's energy.  Skinner was chuckling again and Fox knew that the man had read those thoughts from him.  He hurried to get in the Jeep Skinner pointed him to and they departed in a quiet caravan of metal.</p>
<p>
  <b>Russian River<br/> Willows Resort, California<br/> Day Twenty-One<br/> Hour 0630</b>
</p>
<p> 
 The vehicles had stopped amid a forest so ancient and beautiful that it made even Mulder, who had been sullen with thoughts of Alex and Garren, smile with pleasure.  The ancient redwood trees were so impervious to the passage of time, to the plight of mankind, to everything but reaching the sky, that they seemed godlike.  The humans in the group were all scattered about in the abandoned parking lot of a resort that squatted on the banks of the Russian River.</p>
<p> 
 Why had Alex wanted them to stop here, Fox wondered silently.</p>
<p> 
 "Go and ask him," Skinner answered.</p>
<p> 
 Mulder jumped a bit.  "Stop reading my mind!" he demanded.  Skinner just smiled in reply.  Why had Alex wanted them to stop?  Had he wanted a few moments alone?</p>
<p> 
 "Fox, go ask him," Skinner repeated mildly.  He bent to kiss Fox's lips and then walked to join Garren who was watching Alex walk down to the bank of the river.  </p>
<p> 
 To Fox, Garren and the other wolves seemed agitated.  They paced in small circles and kept eyeing Alex as if they expected something horrible to swoop down upon him, though none followed him. He had gathered from Skinner that Alex had requested privacy for their talk.</p>
<p> 
 Why?  Why here?  Fox mused. And then he knew.  Alex was attempting here of all places to make a break for it. It was ridiculous!  While the wolves might not be able to cross the river, Skinner could.  And would!  In an instance.  He pursed his lips in irritation.  What was he thinking?  But there he stood, at the river's edge, looking across at some distant point. Plotting their abbreviated run no doubt, Fox thought.</p>
<p> 
 But still, if only for a few moments, then he would go.  He looked to see if Skinner were watching and hurriedly took out the two medallions, and stuffed them both in the pocket of the light, nylon jacket he wore.</p>
<p> 
 He walked down slowly, careful to think of nothing but the water, the way it rolled gently by here at this spot, but roared just a few meters further downstream.  There were undercurrents just east of where Alex stood, currents that would take the unwary swimmer right into the more angry water downstream. While the river wasn't as wide at this spot as other spots in its passage to the sea it narrowed considerably very quickly, which caused the more turbulent churning downstream.</p>
<p> 
 "Alex.  What are you doing?" he whispered as he came to his lover's side."</p>
<p> 
 "Do you have them?" Alex hissed, not answering his question.</p>
<p> 
 "Yes, but - what do you think - I mean how far do you think we'll get?"</p>
<p> 
 "Do you trust me?" Alex asked.  </p>
<p> 
 Jade eyes looked into Fox's and Fox knew full well that he hadn't been the only one who had been angry the last few hours.  Alex's eyes were burning with the same jealousy he felt and he knew then that Alex had heard him the same as Garren had.  There was such anger there that his own paled in comparison.  He lowered his eyes guiltily and nodded.  "Of course I do."</p>
<p> 
 "Do you still want to leave him?"  Alex's voice had acid in it.</p>
<p> 
 Fox's head jerked up and he looked confused and hurt. "Of course!  How could you ask..."</p>
<p> 
 "Then just do what I tell you to do and don't ask questions.  Got it?"</p>
<p> 
 Alex's tone brooked no argument and Fox nodded, uncertain.</p>
<p> 
 "When I tell you to, jump in and swim.  Swim like a motherfucker, Fox, and don't stop.  No matter what."</p>
<p>   "And then what..."</p>
<p> 
 "Just do it!" Alex growled.</p>
<p> 
 "Okay, Alex.  I will," Fox whispered.  Alex was losing it and he had no idea what to do but placate him.  Swim like a motherfucker!  That was his plan?  Jesus!  They were doomed!</p>
<p> 
 "Now!" Alex barked and pushed him toward the water.</p>
<p> 
 Fox fumbled with the medallions and put both around his neck to assure himself they wouldn't be lost and he was pushed again.  "Dammit, Alex..." he complained before Alex shook him.</p>
<p> 
 "Fuck, Fox!  Move!" Alex hissed and then they were both running into the shallow water.</p>
<p> 
 They swam quickly and every moment Fox expected to feel Skinner touch him, drag him back to the shore, but they were nearly half way across before he heard the roaring of the wolves.</p>
<p> 
 "Jesus," Mulder gasped, "they're already after us."</p>
<p> 
 "Stop talking and swim," Alex barked.</p>
<p> 
 Fox had many a thing to say to his insane lover, but he put his whole heart into swimming and was pleased to see himself move away from Alex as his strokes took on a steady, remembered rhythm. There was a sound in the distance, coming fast toward them from the southern bank of the river.  Fox slowed suddenly, unsure of what that sound represented.  "Alex..."</p>
<p> 
 "Swim, baby!  Just fucking swim."</p>
<p> 
 "But, it sounds like a helicopter," Fox breathed even as he sped up once more. They both felt the mud of the river bottom at the same time and he looked back to see Garren and the other old wolves racing east, toward the narrow portion of the river.  "Oh God!  Alex they're going to jump it."</p>
<p> 
 Alex dragged himself and Fox out of the river and saw what Fox meant.  Garren and the three old wolves were circling back, fully changed and running away from the river where it was wild and more narrow.  But surely it was too wide to jump!  Why had the agents insisted on this spot?  There were so many other spots far wider. And then jumping wouldn't have even been an option. It was obvious that Garren was running away from the river to be able to have enough speed to jump it.  He propelled Fox away from the water just as he saw the black shape of the helicopter over the tree line.</p>
<p> 
 "No time to land," he screamed over the sudden roar of propellers.  "They're gonna have cables.  Baby, you have to grab hold tight!  They'll pull us up!  Jesus, don't let go!"  He screamed.</p>
<p> 
 Fox nodded, but he looked back across the river and saw one of the SUV'S racing toward the shore. </p>
<p>   Skinner!</p>
<p> 
 The helicopter was above them with such suddenness he almost missed the cable that Alex grabbed and held out to him.  </p>
<p> 
 "Put your foot in this hole, "Alex commanded him. He watched to be sure Fox had his foot in securely before he slid his own foot in and the helicopter screamed as it lifted them off the ground and dizzyingly into the air.  "Hold on!"</p>
<p> 
 "I'm holding on!" Fox yelled back.  "Do you think I want to fall?"  The sudden jerk of the cable upwards nearly jerked it out of his hands and he heard Alex cry out, but he held tight and raised his brow at Alex as if challenging him to say anything.</p>
<p> 
 Garren saw the vehicle that had come to take his mate from him and he howled in rage and in fear of the river.  It wasn't too wide to jump.  But it was wider than any he had ever attempted before.  Akael was running just in front of him and he took the long jump first, just as Alex and Fox disappeared into the belly of the beast and where flown out of sight.  Akael reached the other side with inches only to spare and fell to his knees in the pain of such closeness to the river.  He scrambled up the shore to wait out the pain and Garren reached the edge to leap.</p>
<p> 
 Just as he was crouching with all the power in his legs he saw Murdoch appear before him.  A thin vision of his old master, smiling mockingly at him.  The suddenness of the vision threw him off and he stumbled in an effort not to collide with what he knew to be nothing but a projected image.  But he was too close to the edge not to jump.  Even as he made the leap he knew he wouldn't make it.  He landed suddenly and horribly several feet from the shore and the pain ripped through him even as the water pulled him under. He could feel the ground beneath his claws and he tried to tear free of the water, the relentless, rushing, cleansing water.  He felt then the pain of more of his pack as the young jumped in without thought trying to reach him. He felt their immediate deaths and wanted to howl for them.  He sensed Josia and Emil's fear as they deliberately jumped into the river and their pain as they struggled to reach him.  He cleared the water long enough to howl with agony and then he was pulled under again, dragged by the hated water, until for the first time in all his life all rational thought fled and there was just the pain.</p>
<p> Ruthless as a claw.</p>
<p> Water.</p>
<p> Running water.</p>
<p> Next: ??</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td> 
DATE: 10/12/00<br/> RATING: Very NC-17 <br/> SPOILERS: Not likely to be any direct mentions of events in the show.   <br/> SUMMARY: Alternate Universe After the events of The Changing and The Alliance. Mulder and Krycek must fight to remain together in the new world, despite those that would forever separate them.<br/> WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex between hot men, magic, and B&amp;D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.<br/> DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. They belong to CC and 1013 Productions.  I don't make any money...wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.
<br/> FEEDBACK: Please and thank you. [email removed] 
<br/> THANKS TO: Megaera, JoB, Bonnie and Helen for beta and constant support.   You are the best!  Thanks too to all of you who, through encouragement or dire threats, have kept me at the keyboard and enthused.
<br/> SPECIAL NOTE: Though I usually take pains to be correct in my mentions of places and cities and rivers, I took artistic liberty with the location of the Russian River.  For those of you who live near the beautiful Russian River, and the magnificent Redwood Forest it runs alongside, please know that I didn't actually change the course or nature of the river.  I just pretend to. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Mirror Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate Universe After the events of The Changing and The Alliance. Mulder and Krycek must fight to remain together in the new world, despite those that would forever separate them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b> Mirror Image</b></p>
<p>
  <i>"The last fire will rise behind those eyes
<br/>Black house will rock
<br/>Blind boys don't lie
<br/>Immortal fear
<br/>That voice so clear
<br/>Through broken walls 
<br/>That scream I hear
</i>
</p>
<p>Temptation beats
<br/>Beats like a drum
<br/>Deep in your veins 
</p>
<p>My Shangri-La
<br/> I can't forget 
<br/>Why you were mine 
<br/>I need you now"
</p>
<p> Based on Cry Little Sister, by Gerald McMann 
</p>
<p><b>
<br/>West of the Russian River 
<br/>Day Twenty-One
<br/>Hour 0645</b>
</p>
<p>The rope Mulder clung to was retracted into the belly of the black helicopter faster than was Alex's, and Mulder watched his lover below him nervously even as strong hands were pulling him aboard.  He was shoved back behind the soldiers who were moving too slowly in getting Alex in, at least to Fox's mind.  He pushed back forward and leaned over to watch Alex's ascent.  The medallions swung forward off his chest, minutely obstructing his view, and he impatiently drew them off and replaced them in the sopping pocket they had originally been placed. 
</p>
<p>"Get him," Mulder ordered the soldier manning the device that was pulling Alex in.  The man set Mulder aside with a small grunt at being ordered about and bent to help retrieve Alex.  But he stopped suddenly, straightened, and turned a surprised face to Mulder.  "Get him," Mulder repeated impatiently. 
</p>
<p>The soldier flushed, opened his mouth, closed it again and let his eyes take in Mulder's wet frame.  "I...you're...beautiful," he finally managed.  The two other soldiers in the helicopter were too staring at Mulder with surprised intensity. 
</p>
<p>"Dammit," Mulder hissed.  "Help him in!" 
</p>
<p>The rope bearing Alex had reached high enough for Mulder to see Alex's hands, and he surged forward to help his lover board, but the soldier who had helped him in shoved him back.  "I'll get him," he said huskily.  He gestured to one of the other men and between the two they hauled Alex in, flushing even more as they were glared at by cat-like eyes. 
</p>
<p>"Jesus," the youngest whispered.  His blue eyes were wide behind short black lashes. "Jesus, what..." 
</p>
<p>"Shut up, Billings," the soldier nearest Mulder growled.  His squat muscular body was tense as his eyes returned again to the pretty, soaking man Stugger had first pulled in. In all his years he had never, not once, been attracted to another man.  But this one...hell both of them made him immediately hard. Achingly so.  He pictured himself taking off the hazel-eyed beauty's wet shirt and tonguing his nipples.  "Sit down and don't get in our way," he growled.  He knew who these men were, but hadn't been told they were so...so gorgeous. 
</p>
<p>Mulder read the nametag on the man's camouflaged uniform, Fletcher.  "Look, Fletcher, we'll sit, but first tell me where the hell you came from?"  Mulder didn't trust the man within an inch of Alex.  In fact he didn't trust any of them.  He could sense their desire, was even responding somewhat to it.  And that was something he didn't want to think of at all. 
</p>
<p>Alex put a hand to Mulder's arm.  He wasn't ready for Mulder to know just who had sent the aid. Of course he would find out soon enough, he mutely noted, but perhaps he could think of some brilliant way to tell him during the short flight.  "Don't worry, baby, I know what's going on." 
</p>
<p>The soldiers visibly jerked back at the term of endearment.  A lifetime of hating homosexuals too ingrained for them to conceal.   They got a lazy look from the darker of the two men they had rescued, and to a man they all felt their bodies tighten with strange desire. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, well that makes me feel so much more secure," Mulder quipped and sat on one of the jump seats. 
</p>
<p>Fletcher groaned at how sweet and sexy the man looked with a pout on his full lips.  Lips that could only do one thing really well.  He was startled to feel himself trembling, imagining the task those lips were made for.  And too, he was startled by his desire to taste those lips, taste every inch of the man before him.  He tried to avert his gaze, knew that his team was likewise affected, and he clenched his jaw tightly, painfully, to deny what he was feeling.  Lust for another man was not only totally new to him, it was, or should have been completely abhorrent as well.  But he didn't just want to taste those lips.  His eyes were drawn to the healthy bulge between Fox's thighs.  He moistened his lips in response to the hot urge to taste another man's cock.  Hot and plump in his mouth, slim hips bouncing up, and the slutty legs opening wide for him.  He looked into the hazel eyes, and knew that Fox was thinking the same thing.  He wanted it.  Would probably purr with contentment as every last one of them took him.  Sucked him, fucked his ass and his wanton lips.  He heard the youngest on his team make a noise very much like a whimper, and he knew if Alex Krycek weren't on the flight, they would already be giving Fox what he wanted. 
</p>
<p>"Put your damned necklace, medallion thing on, Fox," Alex snapped.  He felt the soldier's intensity, their near catatonic absorption in he and Mulder.  When Fox didn't immediately respond he pushed his own thigh up against Mulder's.  "Put it on. Now." 
</p>
<p>Mulder was unsure what Alex meant for a moment and then remembered the medallions safely tucked away in his pocket.  He fished for them, sensing Alex's tension and looking at the stiff profile as Alex glared at their unlikely saviors.  He pulled one free and immediately handed it to Alex.  The men were looking far too interested in Alex for his own comfort.  He couldn't blame them really, for a wet Alex was one of his favorite views, but he wasn't likely to be comfortable until Alex was not such an object of attention.  Alex's eyes widened as he was handed the medallion, and Fox sighed.  "Put it on while I get the other one out." 
</p>
<p>"Jesus," Alex grumbled.  Of course Fox would totally ignore the large man drooling over him. Of course he would insist that he put one on first.  He almost grabbed Fox's thick hair and pulled his head to his lap where he could forcibly put the damned thing on him, but he cursed angrily, knowing he wouldn't.  He put it on quickly, knowing Fox Mulder was more stubborn than any three men. The most expeditious way to get Fox to do what you wanted him to do was, to instead, do <i>exactly</i> what Fox wanted to do.  He saw a pleased smile curve Fox's lips, and his quick look at the soldiers, to determine if the medallion was working. 
</p>
<p>"Fox," he growled impatiently. 
</p>
<p>"I have it here," Fox said dryly.  He put it around his neck with a sardonic raising of his brows.  "All safe and sound." The soldiers were frowning now, no longer leaning forward intently, but to Alex's disappointment their stares were still too interested for comfort. 
</p>
<p>"What are those things?" Fletcher demanded.  He felt an irrational anger over the pretty man putting on the necklace.  Though of course everything he had felt since the pretty was pulled on board was irrational.  But he wanted to yank it off the hazel-eyed beauty.  He didn't quite dare even ponder taking the one Krycek put on.  He knew of him.  Knew better than to try.  But that pout was still on those gorgeous lips, and he knew that something was taken away from the beauty by the necklace.  He reached out, hearing his men give small sounds of agreement, knowing that they too wanted the strange necklace off. 
</p>
<p>"Don't" 
</p>
<p>It was just a whisper, but Fletcher heard Krycek's warning.  He paused, tearing his eyes away from Fox to meet the green eyes of the assassin.  Eyes so thickly fringed by black lashes they appeared to be painted with kohl.  There was a warning in those eyes that was so clear and deadly that he drew a quiet breath. There was also eagerness in those eyes.  The bastard really wants me to do it. So he can rip my arm off, Fletcher told himself.  He held his hand up to show Krycek he was moving the offensive appendage away, and slowly settled his hand back in his own lap.  He looked once more at the pretty man beside the assassin and wished anew that Krycek had not been with him.  He groaned audibly, imagining what he and his team would already be doing to him.  And that damned necklace would be thrown to the ground below. 
</p>
<p>But Krycek was just too damned dangerous.  Even if he was far more beautiful than Fletcher had ever realized.  Men like Krycek were best dealt with from afar, and even then only if you were really damned certain you could pull it off. 
</p>
<p>Mulder cleared his throat, in discomfort.  "So, where are we going?" 
</p>
<p>"Sacramento," Stugger said in a voice that was eager to please.  The tone apparently surprised him for he then promptly glared at Mulder. 
</p>
<p>"Why Sacramento?" Mulder asked.  He leaned forward and tried to control his curiosity.  For some reason Alex had been able to set this up, and yet did not really want Mulder to know how.  He wanted to give Alex the chance to explain himself, but the drive to know, the same drive that had fueled his entire career, was ever-present.  "Is there a base there that you..." 
</p>
<p>"Fox," Alex warned.  "When we get there, I'll explain everything." 
</p>
<p>"I just asked why Sacramento.  That isn't a state secret is it?  Of course there is no State anymore is there."  Mulder had to look away from Alex as he asked that. Alex was too distracting for him to think clearly.  And that question had led him to think of the possibility that though the State had not survived, no State in the world had, perhaps the Consortium had. Alex had been involved with them...could they still be working behind the scenes?  And if so, were they better than Murdoch and his loyal ascendants? 
</p>
<p>The helicopter, which had been heading south, veered east and sharply and then after a few minutes turned back north.  If they were going to Sacramento, perhaps by appearing to go south, Skinner would be fooled.  He could only hope that he was.  If he and Alex were to be together, they had to leave all the others behind.  It was the only way. 
</p>
<p>Alex didn't take his eyes off the soldiers.  He knew Fox was burning up with curiosity, and was rather surprised that he wasn't asking a dozen questions of all the men and of him, but this conversation was something he needed to concentrate on.  Something he couldn't do while watching the soldiers as intently as he needed to.  "I know." 
</p>
<p>"He knows," Fox mumbled.  "That settles a lot." 
</p>
<p>Alex moved a hand to Fox's thigh and squeezed gently, a silent apology.  But he didn't say anything. 
</p>
<p>Mulder moved his leg closer to Alex, responding to Alex's touch, knowing it for what it was.  Alex wanted him to be quiet.  He smiled a bit realizing that Alex was intent on watching the men who were quietly watching them.  They had seemed to settle down once the medallions were in place, and the young one had even stopped eyeing Alex with the intensity that bordered on lunacy he had shown mere moments before.  The others had been stricken by whatever change had taken over he and Alex, but had not shown as disturbing interest in his lover as the young blue-eyed man. But if Alex wanted to keep his own counsel for the moment Fox knew he would respect it.  He took another look at Alex, noting the tension in his body, which he suspected had nothing to do with the men in the chopper, but everything to do with where they were going.  Something Alex assumed Fox wouldn't like.  What could it be?  He restrained himself and leaned back against Alex. 
</p>
<p>"So," he finally said after five minutes of silence.  "What do you think?  Am I going to be angry?" 
</p>
<p>Alex started, and looked at him.  "Angry?" 
</p>
<p>Fox raised a brow at Alex's surprised tone, as if Alex were more surprised about the pointed nature of the question than at the question itself.  "So I am?  Or at least you think I am." 
</p>
<p>Alex ignored the silent, staring soldiers for the first time, to concentrate on Fox.  He raised a hand to Fox's face and briefly touched one brow, impressed and not a little awed at the mind behind the pretty face.  He lowered his hand and took one of Fox's in a firm grip.  "I think...well yes, maybe you will.  If not angry, then..." he stopped and looked away, frowning, throwing a glare at the soldiers for being able to hear the conversation.  "Disappointed.  But you know what I am, Fox!  You know I'm not a choirboy.  You know that I have contacts you wouldn't approve of."  He could hear the desperate defiance in his voice and cursed silently.  This was not the quiet, logical explanation that he had intended, but Fox was simply staring at him, calmly.  In the face of that stare, so Mulder, so Agent Fox Mulder, Alex fell silent again and turned away. 
</p>
<p>"So that would be a definite yes," Fox finally said, smiling gently as Alex's lips tightened.  He squeezed Alex's shoulder.  "You know, if we are going to Sacramento, there is a base...McClellan Air Force Base.  It was on one of the lists to decommission and finally got axed in 1995, but it was still open when this thing began.  There will be all sorts of goodies there.  Goodies someone who wasn't a choirboy or had less than appetizing contacts might know how to use.  Goodies that might help us stay together and to stay safe." 
</p>
<p>Alex turned to stare into the eyes he loved.  There was an irreverent grin on Fox's lush lips.  "Yeah, there would be," he murmured. 
</p>
<p>"Probably loads of guns...you like them right?" 
</p>
<p>"Proud member of the NRA." Alex grinned. 
</p>
<p>"Okay then," Fox sighed.  "Let's just get there already." 
</p>
<p>Alex cleared his throat and launched into his second campaign to tell Fox that he was soon to come face to face with Spender.  "As I was explaining, I have contacts...more like, well you might call them supervisors."  His eyes widened a bit, looking more like a little boy than an assassin.  "Ex!  Ex supervisors, baby." Fox was amused, but didn't dare show it.  No matter what awaited him he would smile at Alex and be grateful that they had a chance.  That was all that mattered.  He wondered though why Alex was so nervous.  It was Consortium no doubt.  Probably the cigarette smoking bastard.  That was the one man who seemed to have nine lives.  The one man he could think of who had done more to wreck havoc in his own life.  Alex most certainly had worked for him.  Who else could have placed Alex as his partner so long ago?  Who else?  There were many powerful men, and some women, Mulder could think of, but Spender was the name that rang true to him.  
</p>
<p>"And I know...I know you will be shocked...yes even outraged," Alex was continuing, working himself into a state Fox had never seen his lover in before. Before, in the years that he had fought his attraction to Alex, when he had leaped at the chance to question him, to accuse him of anything and everything, Alex had tried to convince him of various things, sometimes even with passionate intensity, but never had Alex previously really <i>cared</i> if he were believed. Now, though he was very quiet, not wanting the other men to hear more than they needed, he was desperate.  "But if you can just believe that I would never make a decision that would put you in harm's way...you would trust..." 
</p>
<p>"Alex, I do trust you.  I don't care who you set this up with."  He looked at the soldiers again, and wished they would stop staring so intently.  "I just hope we can have some privacy when we arrive." 
</p>
<p>Alex frowned.  Fox wouldn't be so understanding when that bastard Spender was standing before him.  But he couldn't say the name.  What if Fox hated him for his connection to him?  He knew that Fox would have had to assume that he might have had some access to the bastard who had done so much to disrupt  his life, but the fact that he worked for him...would that be too much?  "When we arrive, I'll make sure we have a lot of privacy," he said huskily. 
</p>
<p>The husk in his voice sank its hooks in Mulder's groin and he turned back to Alex.  "And the sheets?" 
</p>
<p>Alex tilted his head, and drew in his upper lip, before shaking his head.  "The sheets."  He began to nod and then shook his head, thrown. 
</p>
<p>Fox bent close and brushed his lips against Alex's ear, "Leather sheets." 
</p>
<p>Alex felt an unfamiliar heat surge up over his cheeks, and he was further disgruntled to hear his lover chuckle and whisper in his ear, "Why, Krycek, are you blushing?"  
</p>
<p>He quickly pulled back and gave Fox a reproachful grimace.  The mischievous look in Fox's face softened the blow to his ego.  "No.  You just turn me on," he said huskily. 
</p>
<p> "Oh, nice recovery, Alex.  Very quick," Mulder purred, stroking Alex's thigh with a caress that was becoming decidedly more interested with every stroke. 
</p>
<p>Alex wanted to devour that plump mouth.  Wanted to taste Fox's tongue, wanted to hold him close and feel the steady thrum of his heart.  "I won't be quick later," he promised.  His lashes lowered, their dark sweep an ebony fan, brushing his high cheekbones as he let his eyes roam over Fox's frame with deceptive laziness. 
</p>
<p>"Enough," Fletcher barked out.  "I don't care anymore what the deal is.  Just stop already."  He had spoken out of desperation.  Even though his mind had been set on the medallion staring at it as it hung from its leather thong on Fox's chest. Hating it, not knowing why.  The two men's petting and cooing were infuriating.  Not for the reasons they would have been before he had met the two...different men, but because they were what he had wanted to do with Fox. And if he weren't rationally respectful of Krycek, what he would have wanted to do with him as well.  But if he had to watch Krycek and this Fox Mulder paw each other any more he would surely have to draw his firearm and shoot them or himself. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, sir, let them," Stugger said breathlessly. 
</p>
<p>Alex smiled at them both, and they were surprised by the smile's innocence.  "Is there a problem," he asked in a reasonable and calming tone.  Fox himself was surprised by Alex's cordiality, until he felt the well-honed muscles ready to spring.  Like a cat. 
</p>
<p>"Stop touching him," Fletcher demanded.  His demand had nothing to do with a possessive claim to Mulder, and everything to do with his tenuous claim on his restraint. 
</p>
<p>Though Fox could claim a perfect visual memory he could not begin to recreate the movements of Alex as he sprung on Fletcher and dragged him to the opening of the helicopter.  Fletcher wasn't even struggling as Alex held him half out of the opening.  
</p>
<p>"Were you saying something?" Alex asked. 
</p>
<p>"Krycek, release him," Stugger demanded, leveling his firearm in Alex's direction. 
</p>
<p>"He wants me to release you," Alex grinned.  "What do you think?" 
</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Stugger," Fletcher demanded.  "Listen, Krycek, I'm sorry. The boss said to bring you back and that is all I want to do.  C'mon, I was out of line!  C'mon!" 
</p>
<p>"Tell me again what I can and cannot do with him.  Please." 
</p>
<p>"No, I won't!  Krycek, I know who you are!  Spender values you for what you are! I have no beef with you!" 
</p>
<p>Alex stiffened, knowing Fox had to hear those desperate words.  He pulled Fletcher in, let him stumble away, and moved toward the front of the helicopter, unwilling to see the shocked realization in Fox's beautiful eyes.  
</p>
<p>"Tell the cargo, we will be landing in twenty minutes." 
</p>
<p>The voice of the pilot startled Mulder, and her choice of words caused a frown to make its way over his features.  "Cargo?" he grumbled. 
</p>
<p>"We'll be landing in twenty minutes," the young Billings repeated obediently, as if the "cargo" themselves had not heard the announcement over the same intercom he had. 
</p>
<p>Mulder leaned forward to see the terrain below.  It was losing its lushness, getting drier looking.  Patches of brown were replacing ever more of the forest. Vineyards sprawled below over acres and acres of sloping hills, replaced then by vast agricultural fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. The geometric precision that had been so obvious from previous air flights were slowly fading as fields grew together, even in the relatively short time they had not been tended.  The chopper sped above the ground chasing its own shadow, flying over the small towns that littered either side of the endless and motionless freeways.  Cars were backed up in some places as if frozen in a traffic jam that would never let up.  Other areas were just expanses of black tar baking in the heat.  
</p>
<p>He drew in a shaky breath at the quiet below him.  There were large metallic shapes littering the ground, planes of all sized that had just fallen from the sky.  In some places huge scars in the earth marked the impact of the larger planes.  "We're close to the airport," he said softly. 
</p>
<p>"We're not headed to the airport," Billings replied. 
</p>
<p>Mulder sat back in his seat, closing his eyes against the scene of so much obvious death.  Were the passengers even rational when the planes were going down?  That was something he hadn't allowed himself to consider...all the planes in the air when the opening had exploded.  Maybe they had simply vanished like so many people had in the blast.  He hoped desperately that that was the case, though he knew that logically there would have had to have been some alive on the planes when they went down. 
</p>
<p>Alex watched the look of horror on Fox's face.  He saw the way Fox closed his eyes as if trying to deny some truth.  Dammit!  He would make it right with him. If Fox would just give him the chance. 
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p><b>Russian River 
<br/>The Willows Resort
<br/>Day Twenty-One
<br/>Hour 0630</b> 
</p>
<p>Skinner felt rather than saw the sudden and engulfing pain of the water surging over Garren. His eyes were focused on the helicopter as it dipped once over the tree line and then vanished, the only sound to mark its presence was the strange humming that was wholly unlike any machine he had ever heard.  Only the sound the blades made as they turned was familiar.  He cursed his assassin, for whom other but Alex could have planned such a thing in the days of chaotic ruin?  He had to smile even as he cursed the green-eyed assassin.  "Only Alex," he breathed. 
</p>
<p>He knew he could save Garren from the river.  Perhaps even the old ones who were still desperately trying to bring their packleader to the shore, their immense strength dimming as the water surged over their changed bodies.  But if he did such a thing, he would lose time in the retrieving of Fox and Alex. 
</p>
<p>He had no decision to make in the end. 
</p>
<p>Were he still human he would have gone after Fox and Alex without thought. Without concern for the murderous beast in the river, even now fighting to remain alive. 
</p>
<p>But he wasn't human any longer.  He was something apart.  As Garren was apart. He could feel his own energy surging tugging him toward the river as if that which had made him different was desperate to save the wolf.  Without another glance at the empty horizon he abandoned his vehicle and went into the water just in time to see Akael leap into the water and desperately dive down to find his Garren. 
</p>
<p>The current was surprisingly strong, despite the placid appearance of the tumbling river.  He knew he could not swim to Garren's side quickly enough to save him, even as strong as he was, and so in frustration he stopped the flow of water, seeing it in his periphery building up into a wall to his right.  The water to the left rushed back in to claim the space and he pushed that away as wel.  He could see the wolves now, the ancient ones, Emil and Josia, and Garren, on the muddy bottom with only the ancient ones moving weakly.  Each had a claw embedded in Garren's chest. They were using the claws on their feet and of their free hands to gauge into the river bottom, to grapple their way to the shore. That they had been doing this when the water had been rushing over them was apparent, but it was also apparent that they would not have made it.   The river bottom was riddled with pieces of disintegrating wolves, younger ones who had died almost instantly. 
</p>
<p>Still more wolves were plunging down the embankment and toward their leader, knocking fearlessly into Skinner, one young male even clawing at him to move past him.  Skinner held the water until the Akael and the pack had dragged Garren to the shore.  Once ashore Akael collapsed near Garren and gasped for breath.  The ancients had been dragged simply because they had their claws so deeply embedded into his chest.  There was absolutely no concern for these old wolves, Josia and Emil, who must have been feared by the pack.  The pack was focused entirely on Garren.  Josia was left half in the river as he purposefully removed his claw to better assist the young ones bringing Garren to shore, knowing dimly that his added weight hindered their efforts.  
</p>
<p>Skinner strode over the mud, pausing only to use one hand to pick up the abandoned Josia and drag him to shore.  Once the old wolf was on dry sand, Skinner went to Garren's side.  Uncaring that there were other wolves even now crossing the muddy trail he had created, he slowly began to let the water flow once more, careful not to release the massive wall at once. The wolves jumped back onto the dry shore and paced restlessly on the opposite side.   He knelt beside the wreckage of what had once been a creature of beauty, and he felt desperation to save him.  The source of his power quickened and came to his fingers when they stroked the roped bits of muscle gleaming against the bones of Garren's face.  Blue eyes stared into his with an awareness that was impossible for the damage sustained. 
</p>
<p>Skinner prepared to call forth his power to heal Garren, but it leapt from him without any thought or control from him.  He knew then that it, that mysterious source of power, was simply using him as a conduit.  The pink glow of it surrounded the near-corpse, and the pack members on their side of the river moved back in tense anticipation.  Skinner had no idea what to expect, but he didn't have to wait long to wonder.  Almost immediately flesh and skin and muscle and beauty was being restored.  When the unbidden energy ended abruptly, Skinner knew Garren was safe.  
</p>
<p>Garren didn't speak for a moment, but when it did it was a command.  
</p>
<p>"Save Josia and Emil. Now!" 
</p>
<p>Skinner couldn't resist a smile.  "Someone should tell you how to say thank you," he mumbled, amused. 
</p>
<p>Garren's eyes narrowed and his arm shot out with great force, though weaker than before his plunge into the Russian River, and grabbed Skinner's arm.  "Do it! It is nearly too late." 
</p>
<p>Skinner turned to look at the two ancient wolves.  They were convulsing, bodies ravaged by the river, though not as in such dire straits as had been Garren. 
</p>
<p>"Now!" Garren roared. 
</p>
<p>Skinner caught his urgency and knelt at the side of the wolf he had dragged from the river.  No unbidden power came to him, and he was forced to concentrate on healing Josia, forced to envision healing him.  At first there was no response. He didn't know what to do.  In Garren's case the force had done it all, there hadn't been a need to know.  Apparently Josia was not important enough, he thought ruefully.  He quickly grew exhausted at the demand on his power.  The wolf should have been dead already, that it wasn't, was a testament to its age and strength.  Slowly the massive body began to knit itself together in human form.  Skinner paused to draw a shaky breath and felt Garren at his side.  The packleader had crawled to him and was staring intently at the still form of Josia. 
</p>
<p>"Don't stop," he growled.  But for all his gruffness, there was worry and sadness in his deep voice. 
</p>
<p>Skinner reapplied himself to the healing, calling on everything he had still inside, knowing the power would surge back into him soon enough.  Josia's eyes opened and he shoved at Skinner with surprising strength, nearly succeeding in knocking Skinner away from him. 
</p>
<p>"Rest easy, Josia," Garren said soothingly.  "I am out of the killing water. Let the ascendant help you." 
</p>
<p>Josia's eyes locked with the blue of his leader and he smiled.  "Reckless pup," he said quietly, before closing his eyes once more. 
</p>
<p>Garren grinned down at Josia and Skinner frowned.  He didn't want to think of Garren as anything more than a monster, but the interaction between the old wolf and Garren was so...so human. 
</p>
<p>"Now Emil, quickly," Garren ordered when he could see that Josia was healed enough to survive. 
</p>
<p>Skinner looked at the old wolf and saw no life there, but he went to its side and pressed his hands on what remained of its chest.   He felt a small reaction in the ruined flesh and once again worked to bring upon the healing.  As with Josia, he had to concentrate on the healing and when it was done, he collapsed on the sand.  "Any more to save, you are in charge of," he whispered to Garren. He lost consciousness and did not notice when Garren swung him up in his arms and carried him away from the river, ordering the young pack members to assist the three old wolves to the bordering forest. 
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p><b>Washington D.C.
<br/>Day Twenty-One
<br/>Hour 1500 </b>
</p>
<p> Why live anymore, she thought as she looked out at the macabre scenery below her.  There were pockets of normalcy, people walking on the sidewalks, even though the streets were now clear.  Habit, ingrained behavior.  The sun rose, uncaring of the human events, and set with the same alacrity.  There was the occasional shout of children playing, the occasional dog barking, though dogs had been killed at higher numbers than any other animal in the event.  The becoming that the thing Murdoch called it.  But the slings filled with young men and women, the grotesque slings.  Intolerable!  And the creatures!  
</p>
<p>It was a nightmare really, but more so because her only child was gone.  So long had she structured her own responses to him, to keep herself apart from him, safe from the anguish of losing another child if she could but distance herself enough.  Foolish old woman, she thought in regret.  If she had the courage she would simply step off the balcony and end it all.  But she wouldn't.  She would continue in this way until the thing Murdoch tired of pretending she was something special because of her son.  She knew Murdoch had claimed to adore her son, but she knew that the thing did not have an inkling of what adoration was.  
</p>
<p>And for as much as she longed to see her son's face, she could not wish him here.  Not in this ghastly parody of a city.  A woman's scream shrilled across the morning and Tina stepped quickly away from the balcony and hurried back to her bedroom.  There were windows there too of course, but she could sit on the reading chair there and try to pretend that the screams and the other sounds of the nightmare were simply emitting from a television somewhere.  She sat and picked up one of the many books Murdoch had left for her and tried to lose herself in its story. 
</p>
<p>The chopping sound of a helicopter broke into her desperate escape and while it sounded vastly different from the helicopters of the sane world, she got out of her chair and hurried to the window in hopes that perhaps the U.S. military had finally regrouped.  When she saw the giant helicopter, its purple paint so dark that it appeared black, she shuddered.  Black helicopters, she knew all to well about them.  Her husband Bill had been involved in so many covert situations that she had had to become deliberately oblivious to his activities or she would have gone mad.  This helicopter was a mirror image of the others she had seen land on her property over the years.  Yet it was strangely quiet.  Just the whirl of the blades making the familiar sound.  The helicopter flew above her building and within moments the sound of the blades were gone.  
</p>
<p>What had she expected?  The sky to be filled with army green choppers filled with young men armed to the teeth?  She supposed she had, at least for one wondering moment.  Disappointment filled her, but she refused to give in to the emotion.  She resolutely returned to her book, but before she could read one word, a feeling of foreboding came over her.  She had the sensation that the helicopter had something to do with her son.  Over the course of her life she had learned to listen to her instincts, learned to trust them.   The lesson had been a harsh one, for she had ignored the desire to stay home with her children the night her daughter had been taken from her.  She had allowed herself to be prodded and bullied into leaving Fox and Samantha for the evening, even when she
<i>knew</i> she should not.  It was the same instinctual knowing that led to her divorcing her husband Bill, and to her sudden certainty that her remaining child was in danger. 
</p>
<p>She once again stood quickly.  "No!  They can't have found him," she said desperately as she hurried to dress herself.  
</p>
<p>When she looked as presentable as possible she went to the door of the apartment and rushed out.  Of course some lackey of Murdoch's rushed to detain her, but she waved the human male off with an imperious hand.  "I demand to be taken to Murdoch at once," she said coldly. 
</p>
<p>The young man, who had escaped death only by pledging complete loyalty to Murdoch, shook his head stubbornly.  "I was told to make sure you stayed right here." 
</p>
<p>"Young man, are you aware that that was entirely for my protection.  Imbecile! Arrange transportation immediately, or I will find someone who will." The woman's bearing brooked no resistance.  Her words and attitude were so reminiscent of the wealthy women he had parked cars for outside of the Barney's Café that he quickly nodded.  "Right away." 
</p>
<p>She didn't even acknowledge his agreement and he was left to trail after her on the way to the elevators. 
</p>
<p> Murdoch's Penthouse Washington D.C. 
</p>
<p>"Master, I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a heli..." 
</p>
<p>Murdoch turned slowly to face the pure blood who had invaded his private chambers.  His look startled the woman into silence and she quickly looked at her feet as humble a picture as a former senator could make.  He wanted to tear her heart out and shove it down her throat for disturbing him.  Would have if she had not sacrificed so much for his ascendancy.  She had sacrificed her own son so that the opening would usher in a new world, Murdoch's world.  Loyalty and devotion had to count for some things, he restrained himself by thinking. He had almost succeeded with Garren.  The traitorous wolf had been so close to death, but Skinner had to intervene!  He looked at the former senator and once again thought of how satisfying it would be to rip her to shreds.  To feel flesh part from bone...but such therapies were best practiced on others.  "What is it?" he finally growled. 
</p>
<p>Katherine Morris was a bit stunned that she had to inform the Ascendant of anything.  He had always seemed to know everything before the Change, and had gotten more wondrously powerful after it.  Why did he have to be told of the man coming from the west?  "A man has arrived from California.  He has a working helicopter, not powered by any ascendant." 
</p>
<p>Murdoch frowned anew.  He could feel the man now, could almost sense his intentions, but his focus on Garren and that damned trouble-making Skinner had clouded his mind for a time.  Another reason that Skinner had to go.  Perhaps Garren would have learned his lesson, and would come back to heel.  Though that seemed highly unlikely. 
</p>
<p>"He says he has gifts for you." 
</p>
<p>"Gifts?  For me?"  Murdoch chuckled, "I have everything I need...almost that is." He thought of Foxling, his beautiful Foxling who only existed for him, so far away from him. 
</p>
<p>"Yes.  And Master?" 
</p>
<p>Murdoch looked at the former senator intently as she seemed to be hesitating about something.  "What is it?  I am not a patient man, Katherine." 
</p>
<p>She nodded and quickly blurted out her news.  "He says his name is Mulder." 
</p>
<p>Murdoch raised his brows slightly, not completely surprised.  There was something interesting here.  "Mulder, is it?" 
</p>
<p>"Yes, master.  He comes as a messenger from those beings that would oppose your rule of this world." 
</p>
<p>Murdoch grinned now.  "Ah yes, the same group from which Garren's little mate made contact with us.  The Consortium and their alien allies.  They have some sort of negotiation in mind then." 
</p>
<p>It was not a question and Katherine did not reply.  She followed Murdoch as he abruptly turned and walked to the door.  "I will meet him in the receiving chamber.  See to his comfort," he paused, "for now.  And see to it that my prince's mother is received and held here.  She comes to seek me out." 
</p>
<p><b> McClellan Air Force Base
<br/>Sacramento, California 
<br/>Day Twenty-One
<br/>Hour 0720 </b>
</p>
<p>The pilot spoke again, her voice as emotionless as before.  "Everyone strap in. We're landing." 
</p>
<p>Alex returned to his seat next to Fox, but resolutely avoided looking at him as he strapped himself in.  He was stunned by Fox's hand clasping his own and turned startled eyes to Fox's.  There was still that horrified look on Fox's face, but it was fading, and he winked at Alex. 
</p>
<p>"Let's hope this pilot knows how to land smoothly," he quipped, jerking his head toward the wide opening in the large military craft. 
</p>
<p>Alex nodded mutely.  Was it possible that Fox hadn't heard Fletcher?  He didn't have time to ponder that question for the helicopter swooped dizzyingly down and settled with barely a bounce. 
</p>
<p>Fox nodded and winked again.  "She can land, all right." 
</p>
<p>The soldiers jumped out and bent their heads to avoid the blades even thought the helicopter was too high for the blades to be a danger.  They gestured to Alex first and he unstrapped himself and waited for Fox to do the same thing before he stepped off the craft.  He took in the base and thought it looked anything but abandoned.  There were several soldiers in strategic positions and what looked to be a fenced in group of civilians sitting listlessly in the almost heat.  There was a heaviness in the heat that was unusual in California, slight humidity.  He heard Fox cluck disapprovingly when he spied the civilians inside the chain link fencing. 
</p>
<p>"Why are they in there," Fox asked immediately. 
</p>
<p>"Survivors, we're going to be transporting them soon," Billings said quickly. Fletcher gave him a chilly look and he clamped his mouth shut. 
</p>
<p>"Transporting them where," Fox demanded persistently. 
</p>
<p>Alex recognized the stubborn look on Fox's face.  Jesus.  Couldn't Fox for once just concentrate on his own well being?  "One thing at a time, baby," he urged. 
</p>
<p>Fox tightened his lips with disapproval, but to Alex's relief he let the matter drop and followed the soldiers to what looked to be the main headquarters. Alex's face revealed none of his inner turmoil, but he looked to observe Fox frequently in the short walk.  Too late to prepare him now, he thought, cursing himself. 
</p>
<p>Once inside the soldiers directed them into a spacious office.  A nameplate still resided on the sturdy, no-nonsense desk.  The office was Spartan, and looked as if it had always been that way.  They were left in the room alone and Alex took a deep breath as he and Fox both sat down in un-cushioned wooden chairs facing the desk.  For an instant Mulder could imagine he was safely ensconced in Skinner's office about to be reamed for budget violations.  It was a poignant memory of things past.  Of Skinner leaning back in his chair in deceptive relaxation, ready to pounce with a few well-placed words in his deep voice, ready to make even Scully wet her lips nervously from time to time. 
</p>
<p>"Now, Fox, I should probably warn you..." Alex began, but was silenced when the door opened and Spender paused in the doorway, smiling benignly. 
</p>
<p>"Ah, Agent Mulder and Alex Krycek.  So good to see you both." 
</p>
<p>Alex made no comment and simply stared at Spender, his thoughts centered solely on Fox. 
</p>
<p>"I can't say I'm surprised to see that you survived," Fox drawled.  "Roaches are extremely hard to kill." 
</p>
<p>Spender chuckled and brought a cigarette to his lips.  He drew deeply and held the smoke in for several seconds before releasing it slowly.  "Agent Mulder, you are, at the very least, consistent.  I should think you would be thanking me for arranging your escape, but you don't seem to be very grateful.  And Alex," he paused to let his eyes take in the young assassin, "you don't seem very happy either with the success of our plans.  Of course then you are rarely happy are you?" 
</p>
<p>Mulder looked at Alex and knew his lover was worried about his reaction, and he wondered at what plans Spender mentioned.  Their escape was one plan, were there others?  He patted Alex's thigh and stood.  "So what's the catch?  Why did you help us?" 
</p>
<p>Spender moved from the doorway and two armed men followed him.  He sat at the desk facing Alex and Fox, while the two soldiers took up position behind them. "I don't suppose you can understand my motivation, Agent Mulder.  Suffice it to say it is the completion of a very complicated strategy.  A different ending than the original plan, but then you must know that this Murdoch and his group have altered everything. Why should our plans be any different?" 
</p>
<p>Alex was intent on the soldiers behind him, but he wondered at what Spender was getting at.  His expression was smug, as if he were happily weaving some trap for he and Fox.  Whatever it was, they wouldn't fall for it. 
</p>
<p>"We are not staying," Mulder said harshly.  "I don't care what your plans are." 
</p>
<p>"My plans?" Spender chuckled. "Oh, Agent Mulder, how wonderfully naïve you are. Did you think that your relationship with Alex was accidental?  I can assure that it was not.  Every part of it up until this change was monitored and, may I say, enjoyed.  Particularly the lovely scene in which Alex woke you with his fingers." 
</p>
<p>"You son of a bitch," Alex growled.  "You had nothing to do with it, and you know it." 
</p>
<p>Spender grinned.  "I am not trying to insinuate that Alex didn't enjoy his assignment, Mulder, just that you were an assignment.  Just like many other assignments my lovely Alex has performed for the cause.  Just like the one in which he was involved with <i>after</i> you and he became lovers in the effort to infiltrate the Mediggo.  An assignment, which ultimately found him being the focus of the wolf Garren." 
</p>
<p>Fox started a bit at that. He had always assumed that Garren had just come across Alex when he had been with Scully and Frohike retrieving Maggie from her home.  Was Spender just lying? 
</p>
<p>"Fox, he's lying," Alex hissed just as he felt a sting in the back of his neck. He heard Fox call his name, but it seemed far away and then there was nothing. 
</p>
<p>Fox caught Alex's crumpling form with a small cry.  He shook Alex and turned angry eyes to Spender.  "You bastard!  What did you do?" 
</p>
<p>"I wouldn't harm him, I assure you.  He's much too valuable.  He has merely been decommissioned for a short while.  I know only too well how dangerous Alex is. After all he works for me.  He seems to have <i>other</i> plans now for you and he, and that would only interfere in our conversation. 
</p>
<p>Mulder was grappled to the ground by a hulking man in fatigues while three other soldiers picked Alex up and left with him.  He wanted to scream, but a fist exploded in his face and he blacked out. 
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>Alex woke with a start and looked about the small room.  He was on a bed and Fox was sitting near him staring at him with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Baby, God, you're okay."  He noticed immediately that Fox wasn't wearing the same clothes, nor was he wearing the medallion.  "What happened?  Where's Spender?" he asked even as he sat up and reached toward Fox.  He stroked the pretty face gently.  "Are you all right?" 
</p>
<p>"Yes, Alex."  Fox tilted his head into Alex's stroking face.  "You slept.  I didn't try to wake you." 
</p>
<p>Alex frowned and swung his legs off the bed.  "Slept?  Yeah, I guess that is one way to describe it.  But you...you don't believe what Spender said do you?  I mean I never was told to get close to you.  That was real, baby, all of it." 
</p>
<p>Fox's eyes had widened and his mouth dropped open a bit at Alex's intensity. 
</p>
<p>"Tell me that you believe me," Alex demanded huskily. 
</p>
<p>"I do, Alex."  Fox smiled then, a beautiful smile in its gentleness.  "Why wouldn't I?" 
</p>
<p>Alex groaned and pulled Fox to him, quickly maneuvering his lover onto the bed and covered him with is own muscular body.  "Oh God, baby," he whispered.  He lowered his mouth to Fox's ripe lips, stroking the plump flesh of the lower lip and gently gaining entrance into the moist mouth.  He drank in Fox's gasp of surprise before capturing Fox's wet tongue and sucking on it gently.  He felt Fox's hardness grow beneath him, felt the long legs parting wantonly.  "Fox, you're so beautiful, you make me so hard," he husked into the wet depths, forsaking the trapped tongue to nip and suckle on the provocative lower lip. "I know the sheets aren't leather, but I need to feel you."  He leaned up a bit to tug at the folds of Fox's shirt, pulling so that buttons gave with an almost imperceptible pop, revealing the muscled chest beneath. 
</p>
<p>Fox was blinking up at him, mouth open and working in soundless seduction.  Alex watched that mouth try to form words before he slid his tongue and lips down Fox's throat, nipping lightly.  He brought up his hands to further part the shirt that covered Fox and ran his palms over goose fleshed skin and erect nipples.  "You're so beautiful," he repeated.  "So responsive.  God, I want to make you come, baby.  I love making you come," he managed to say, shaking with desire. 
</p>
<p>"Alex," Fox breathed.  "I like this." 
</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, "I know you do, baby.  God, I know you do."  He kissed Fox's mouth once more, groaning as Fox became more assertive in the kissing, his tongue rubbing Alex's with fervor and lust.  
</p>
<p>"Don't stop, Alex," Fox whimpered.  "You won't stop will you?" 
</p>
<p>Alex shook his head wordlessly.  He had no intention of stopping.  "I missed you, Fox, I missed this." 
</p>
<p>Fox said nothing, only ran his hands over Alex's own chest in a parody of Alex's own caresses.  "I want to touch you, may I?" 
</p>
<p>Alex gave Fox a wicked grin.  "What is this? Are you playing innocent with me?" 
</p>
<p>Fox shook his head.  "I am not playing.  I just want to touch you.  You...you are beautiful." 
</p>
<p>Alex sat back long enough to take off his own shirt, groaning in pleasure as Fox immediately rubbed his own palms over Alex's flesh.  The touch was tentative, gentle. 
</p>
<p>Alex reached down and pulled down on the zipper of Fox's new trousers, feeling inside for the hardness there, the heat there.  "You're already wet, baby," he husked as he slid on thumb over the top of Fox's cock, spreading the wetness over the silky hot head, moistening his lips hungrily as he watched the seductive path of his thumb.  He bent his head and kissed the tip, lashing his over the tip with hard, long strokes.  Fox spread his legs further and arched up into his mouth with a surprised gasp. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, that feels so wonderful," he murmured, shakily. 
</p>
<p>Alex slid the head of Fox's cock into his mouth and sucked hard enough to make Fox cry out, and then soothed with gentle licks.  He reached down and cradled Fox's scrotum in his hand, cupping and rolling the two balls together carefully. Reluctantly he pulled up and asked, "Do you want to come this way, baby," he asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to taste Fox's orgasm. 
</p>
<p>"Come?" Fox gasped.  "Where?" 
</p>
<p>Alex frowned, but smiled after a brief pause. "Now is not time for humor, baby. I don't have to give you a choice.  I could make you come anyway I like."  He smiled wickedly.  "You know it, and love it." 
</p>
<p>Fox shook his head, "I don't understand, but I will come with you...I know you are my friend.  Spender said so," he said in a barely audible voice.  He licked his lips and moved his hips suggestively.  "Please just don't stop." 
</p>
<p>Alex abruptly sat up, a chill making its way into his gut.  He looked down at Fox warily.  "Fox...Mulder, what did he do to you?" 
</p>
<p>Fox reached for Alex, determination to touch evident in his innocent face.  Alex grabbed Fox's hands.  "Answer me, baby." 
</p>
<p>"What did who do to me, Alex?  Can't we still touch?  I want to still touch," Fox begged.  His hips pushed up into Alex who was still straddling Fox's hips. The contact made Alex groan.  "Please, Alex," Fox begged, "please touch me again." 
</p>
<p>"Spender, what did he do to you?" Alex demanded, using every bit of willpower to resist Fox's pretty begging. 
</p>
<p>"Nothing.  He said you would like me, and you do." 
</p>
<p>Alex got off the bed and stepped warily back from the bed, warily back from Fox. "Explain that," he said gruffly.  
</p>
<p>Fox frowned and looked down at his body, then longingly at Alex's.  "Are we done?" 
</p>
<p>Alex just stared at his lover. 
</p>
<p>Fox smiled suddenly, cheerfully and brightly.  "I like you a lot.  That was so much better than with the others." 
</p>
<p>Alex's eyes widened with incredulity.  He took a deep breath and clenched his fists.  He had too often over-reacted where Fox was concerned.  He was determined to keep his head with Fox, for once. 
</p>
<p>Fox slid off the bed with more bounce than Alex had ever observed, more like a happy child than a man, though his body was anything but that of a child's, lithely muscled and long limbed.  Still gorgeously erect, Fox walked to a small desk in the corner of the small room. 
</p>
<p>"I wish we could touch more, but since you are done now, look what I have."  He held up a leather bound book for Alex's inspection. 
</p>
<p>"What is it?" Alex asked warily. Something was definitely wrong here.  Fox wasn't acting like himself at all. 
</p>
<p>Fox smiled again. "It's a book.  It tells stories. This one is very interesting. You can have it."  He held out the book to Alex with a very innocent smile. 
</p>
<p>Alex frowned and stared intently at his lover.  "What is wrong with you?" 
</p>
<p>Fox frowned. "Nothing is wrong with me...at least not that I know of.  Could you tell me what you mean?" 
</p>
<p>"You're acting all doped up.  Is that it?  Did they drug you too?"  He took hold of Fox's shoulders and stared into Fox's eyes, looking for any pharmacological sign that would explain Fox's behavior.  The eyes were curious, but didn't have small or enlarged pupils. 
</p>
<p>"You have green eyes," Fox said suddenly.  "They are very good."  He frowned, "I mean they are very nice." 
</p>
<p>Alex withdrew from Fox with a frown and stepped away further.  He stared at Fox for several minutes, with Fox staring back in a state of growing unease.  "You aren't Fox," he finally spat out.  Though he was suddenly convinced that this person was not his lover, the sudden look of rebellion on that familiar face was so like his lover that he almost retracted the words. 
</p>
<p>"I am too, Fox.  I know it, because that is what I am called by the doctors and Spender." 
</p>
<p>"Jesus," Alex breathed, taking additional steps away from the look-alike. "Jesus, they wouldn't!  They didn't!" he barked. 
</p>
<p>"Do you not want my book?  Spender said you would want something else from me, but I was hoping you would not take my dolphin.  It is very nice, like your eyes.  But you can have it if you like."  He smiled again, such a happy smile that Alex wanted to groan in confusion.  He was so beautiful.  "And I would very much like more touching.  You can have anything you like," Fox added without any show of coyness.  "The doctors gave me lots of things." 
</p>
<p>Alex gaped at what could only be a clone.  It stood and walked toward a bookcase and retrieved a glass figurine.  Seeing his lover, and it not being his lover made him back away as the clone came toward him.  
</p>
<p>"See?" the clone asked, holding out the figurine. 
</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's great.  You can keep it...Fox."  He turned and tried the door, not surprised to find it locked.  He hit at the door angrily and turned to look around the room for anything that would help open the door.  The clone was staring at him in shock. 
</p>
<p>"Why are you making noise?  What are you doing, Alex?" 
</p>
<p>"Shut up and let me think," Alex growled. 
</p>
<p>"Are you angry with me?" 
</p>
<p>Alex turned a burning look at the clone.  "Look, I don't know what the game is, but if you and Sender think that I'll fall into bed with you just because you look like Mulder, you are all out of your minds.  Now shut up and stay out of my way," he hissed, feeling furious that he had indeed fallen into bed with the clone.  But he had thought it was his Fox, he told himself fiercely. 
</p>
<p>Fox returned the figurine to the bookcase keeping a wary eye on the man who had seemed so nice when he was sleeping, but who was quite irregular when awake. "Are you having a temper?" he asked suddenly. 
</p>
<p>"What!" Alex growled, surprised by the devious clone's persistence. 
</p>
<p>"A temper.  A period of ire expressed either vocally or physically...not exactly the specific definition, but one that seems to fit you." 
</p>
<p>Alex pounced on the clone and slammed him into the nearest wall. "You have not seen me in a temper, you piece of shit.  But if I can't get out and find <i>my</i> Fox, then you and Spender will definitely see it.  The look of surprise and pain on the clone's face, Fox's face, made Alex draw back immediately. 
</p>
<p>"You are not nice.  You hurt," the clone whispered.  "I don't want you here anymore.  And I am not giving you my very good story book," he finished with a pout that was so Mulder that Alex wanted to apologize.  Fox went immediately to the discarded book and grabbed it up.  "You are bad.  Very bad.  You aren't my friend." 
</p>
<p>Alex's eyes got bigger with every childish accusation.  This clone was unlike any he had ever come across.  The pique and the innocence in that face and in the voice was either real or the clone was a superb actor.  He doubted the later.  He was being glared out at the same time that those moss green eyes were filling with tears.  He thought of the possibilities.  Either this clone had been made when Fox himself was young and allowed to mature in the way all clones were or he had been cloned recently and aged in some alien invasion force methodology.  He had, of course, heard that the aliens had the ability to clone soldiers quickly, but would they really do that for the Consortium?  That would give the Consortium an equal advantage in preparing troops.  And was that technology so advanced that clones could be grown to adulthood in a few years? Sooner? 
</p>
<p>"How long have you been here, Fox?" he asked gently. 
</p>
<p>"Many days," Fox said sulkily.  "And no one hurt my arms, or my head either," he said with a moss green glare beneath brown lashes. 
</p>
<p>The accusation was, of course, that Alex was a very bad man.  He held in a grin, "And before that?" 
</p>
<p>"There was no before," Fox said not looking at Alex. 
</p>
<p>Alex swallowed.  "Do you mean you are only a few days old?" 
</p>
<p>"I am twenty-four years old physically, but," Fox frowned, "I was born here many days ago." 
</p>
<p>"So you were born twenty-four," Alex rasped. 
</p>
<p>Fox nodded. "But I do know that other babies are born little. I know all about reproduction.  Are you being nice now?" he asked warily, but hopefully. "Because if you are, you can have my book." 
</p>
<p>"I don't want your book," Alex said harshly, regretting his tone when the clone's face registered hurt.  "I mean it is a very nice book, but I have to get out and find someone." 
</p>
<p>"Another Fox?" the clone asked, accepting Alex's explanation. 
</p>
<p>"Yes." 
</p>
<p>"Why?" 
</p>
<p>"Why what?" Alex asked as he bent beside the bed to see what the frame was made from. 
</p>
<p>"Why don't you just wait? Spender will come, and he will tell you where to find your other Fox."  When Alex ignored the question and began to slide under the bed on his back, Fox dropped to the floor beside him.  "I am not supposed to know this, but I know that there are other clones like me."  He saw the burning green eyes focus on him, and he leaned closer, his face under the bed with Alex. "In stasis we were taught English words, but also other things.  Things that I am not supposed to tell anyone.  But you are not Spender or the doctors. So I can tell you."  He paused to touch Alex's leg, "You have a much nicer body than Spender." 
</p>
<p>Alex brushed the hand off impatiently, despite the compelling changed scent of the clone.  That alone testified to the truth of the clone's claim of age.  He and the others, if he was right about the existence of the others, had been cloned from Fox after he went through the change.  "You shouldn't touch people like that, Fox, " he scolded. 
</p>
<p>"Yes, Alex," the clone said obediently.  But ruined the obedience by questioning the command, "Why not?  Touching is nice." 
</p>
<p>"I bet they sure taught you to like it, the bastards. Sick bastards," he growled as he gave up on the bed and slid out.  "You may look like an adult but you're just a kid," he spat out. 
</p>
<p>"No, I am twenty-f..." 
</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, twenty-four, I know.  Only you're not, up here, where it counts," he said tapping Fox's forehead.  "Up here, you're a kid, and so shouldn't know what touching is." 
</p>
<p>Fox shrugged.  "I like touching. It is warm and nice.  And I get nice things from the doctors when they touch me." 
</p>
<p>Alex felt himself tremble with rage.  The bastards had cloned Fox and then tried to make little porno sluts out of the results.  "Yeah?  Well when the doctors come in again, you let me know which ones taught you that it was nice, okay?" 
</p>
<p>"You are looking like you are having a temper again, Alex.  Spender said you would want me to touch you.  He said you would teach me everything I needed to know." 
</p>
<p>Alex gasped.  "What?  He said what?" 
</p>
<p>"He said you would teach..." 
</p>
<p>"Never mine what he said.  I will not teach you anything of the sort!  You just keep quiet while I get us out of here and do exactly what I tell you to.  Can you do that?"  He didn't know when the plan to get to Fox had been altered to include getting this clone out as well, but he was sure as shit not going to leave him here.  "Where are the others?  We need to get them out too," he said determinedly.  It hit him then that there was no way he could protect he and Fox and other changed clones without Garren and Skinner. Their freedom would be short-lived. But he couldn't let copies of Fox, innocent copies of Fox be turned into sex slaves, could he?  It made him sick to think of it.  He resolved to find his Fox, and they could decide together what to do. 
</p>
<p>"The others were taken away.  They were taken to Murdoch. I know this because that was one of the pieces of information that was given to us in stasis.  Of course I was given the same information and thought I would too be going to Murdoch. But Spender simply copied the information to create me. I do not know why.  And I do not know if anyone else knows about it." 
</p>
<p>Alex frowned. "Are you saying that you were all programmed, knowing you would be going to Murdoch, but that Spender just didn't change your stasis learning, even though you weren't going to go to Murdoch?  That doesn't sound like him." 
</p>
<p>"I am saying that Spender did not know of the programming.  But you can't tell him.  Because it would upset plans, I think," Fox frowned.  "I am not sure, because I was not sent.  So I am not sure how I am to help those who programmed our stasis in their struggle with Murdoch." 
</p>
<p>Alex blinked.  "So the aliens are still fighting then?  They think to kill off Murdoch with some clones, only the consortium doesn't even know it.  And what...the Consortium thinks to use the clones as some sort of bribe...maybe to appease the aliens and retain the technology." 
</p>
<p>Fox shrugged.  "I do not know about that.  Only that Murdoch is the enemy and that we were to remove his head."  He frowned. "But that is very violent, and I would not want to do it anyway. So I am glad I stayed here with nice Spender." 
</p>
<p>"Nice Spender, my ass," Alex growled, his eyes taking in every aspect of the room. 
</p>
<p>"And you are wrong on another count, Alex," Fox said with a mutinous expression. "I am not a child.  Children have no cognitive ability, no metacognition, no reasoning skills, no problem-solving skills.  I have all those things. I am rational, perhaps I am innocent of experience, but I am not a child.  I never was." 
</p>
<p>Alex stared at the clone.  "I still say you're a child, and that is that." 
</p>
<p>"But that is not that.  I am fully functioning mentally at the level intended. I perceive things like you do, not as a child.  I learn quickly, like you can be very bad, and you can be very good.  I just have not learned why you change moods so very quickly." 
</p>
<p>"Well innocent of experience then if not a child," Alex grudgingly allowed, still not sure that he would go so far himself, "but that is still enough to warrant no touching.  As for my moods, well let's just say you were a surprise, that's all." 
</p>
<p>"You liked touching me a few moments ago. You did not seem to think you were touching a child," the clone pointed out. 
</p>
<p>"I thought you were my Fox," Alex spat out.  "Not some mirror image.  Now, let me think." 
</p>
<p>"All right, Alex," the clone said sweetly. He went to sit on the bed.  "Will you be nice all the time now, or do you have some...irregularities that I should know of?" 
</p>
<p>"Stop asking so many questions," Alex snapped as he went to the bookcase and searched behind books for something to use, anything. 
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Alex," the clone sighed.  After a moment he shifted on the bed. "Are you as old as I am?  You don't look older." 
</p>
<p>Alex's eyes widened at the question.  "I am older than you...try thirty plus years older than you." 
</p>
<p>"Oh. You don't look it," the clone stubbornly insisted.  "What is you whole name?" 
</p>
<p>"Fox!" Alex warned.  God they would have to clone someone as impossible to silence as Fox Mulder. 
</p>
<p>"Sorry." 
</p>
<p>Alex peered above them and saw the many cameras affixed to the ceiling.  Most interesting about the ceiling was the rather large air duct.  He was looking around for something to use to pry it open when the clone spoke again after maintaining an obedient silence for five seconds. 
</p>
<p>"You put my penis in your mouth.  That was wonderful.  I never had that done to me before." 
</p>
<p>Alex felt his muscles tighten.  God, don't let this clone speak to Fox before I can, he prayed silently.  "I'm glad," he growled while throwing the pretty clone a quelling look, and receiving a happy, innocent smile for his trouble. 
</p>
<p>"Sex, that was what that was," the clone informed him. 
</p>
<p>"Jesus." 
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>Mulder groaned, wondering why his face felt as if he had ran into a glass wall. When the door opened and Spender walked into the office, Mulder pulled himself off the floor, remembering where he was.  
</p>
<p>"Agent Mulder, so glad that you are awake.  I have had you monitored through there while I attended to other amusements," Spender said as he walked in with two heavily armed men.  He pointed to the black cameras positioned at the western corner of the room.  "I had hoped we would have had time for a long talk, but the situation being what it is," Spender shrugged in feigned disapointment.  "I thought though that I would let you know that your mother is still alive." 
</p>
<p>Mulder jerked, his face registering his shock, much to Spender's approval. 
</p>
<p>"Ah, yes.  She certainly is.  You left her in the east, but she was alive." Spender made a small sound of feigned disappointment.  "You brought your partner's mother, but not your own.  Poor Teena." 
</p>
<p>Mulder broke gazes with Spender.  He had left her.  Had not given her much thought, in fact.  Of course he had been worried, but to just leave her.  To escape with his life, his lover and leave his mother... 
</p>
<p>"She is Murdoch's guest," Spender purred, enjoying the way the agent jerked at that bit of news.  Fox Mulder had always been something of a irritant to Spender and the Consortium, kept alive solely because of his father's lingering sense of duty, no more.  But Spender had often enjoyed sparring with the young man, and delighted in thwarting the brilliant mind that lurked behind the pleasing face. 
</p>
<p>"You're a lying bastard!  You lied about Alex, and now you're lying about my mother," Fox spat.  Of the former he was certain, there had been too much glee in Spender's voice as he alluded to Alex's participation in reeling him into the Consortium clutches.  And he knew too well who had initiated the relationship. But the later, his mother...Spender didn't seem to be lying.  He only wished Spender were.  
</p>
<p>"About my assassin?  Ah yes, well that was for his benefit.  You see, once you are gone, I like to think of him despondent, knowing that you believed him of treachery.  He finds it so hard to trust, and so will naturally think no one could fully trust him.  As for your mother—well I think you will be pleasantly surprised." 
</p>
<p>"I am not leaving him," Fox growled. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, Agent Mulder, you are going to meet with your mother," Spender said with a soft, almost gentle smile.  Bluish smoke curled up from his narrow lips, twisting slowly around his head.  "Of course I will explain everything to Alex." 
</p>
<p>Fox made to leap across the desk at Spender but found himself caught from behind.  He turned to face the man who had grabbed him and with a vicious elbow into the man's neck he threw the soldier off him.  The doorway was suddenly filled with soldiers and though he fought them with an intensity he had never before felt, he was able to feel the prick of a needle into his left buttock. He fell to the ground as the world suddenly blurred out of focus. He didn't lose consciousness as quickly as had Alex, and he was able to see Spender walk to his side and smile down at him. 
</p>
<p>"Agent Mulder, you really are a beautiful man, but such a distraction," Spender chuckled.  "Of course from what I have seen, your clones are much more physically appealing than you, so maybe Murdoch won't be as pleased by your arrival as I had anticipated." 
</p>
<p>Mulder tried to form words or conscious thought but the world crumpled in on itself and he knew nothing more. 
</p>
<p>Spender watched as the soldiers behind him expressionlessly lifted Mulder off the floor.  "Make sure he stays unconscious the entire trip," Spender warned thoughtfully as he stared at the soldiers who were completely unaffected by the agent.  Were this one of the clones, he would be advising the men to not <i>touch</i> Mulder throughout the trip.  Something wasn't quite right.  The agent did indeed look edible, but he was not nearly as intoxicating as the clones.  Very strange indeed.  Of course for him, the attraction of a man was based on his dangerousness, not his pretty face or succulent body.  And Alex Krycek was the most lethal assassin he had ever known.  His body tingled imagining what Alex would d once he awoke to the presence of the juicy little clone.  He chuckled as the soldiers carried Mulder out and toward his new life.  The wolves would be coming soon, he knew, and Bill Mulder, if he survived the meeting with Murdoch, would be out for his blood for handing over Bill's real son to the Ascendant in the east.  He had just enough time though to enjoy Alex's predicament before transferring to another location.  The future was going to be exciting. 
</p>
<p>End of Mirror Images
<br/>Coming Soon ??? 
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>  TITLE: The Conquering
<br/>AUTHOR: Nicole
<br/>DATE: 10/12/00
<br/>RATING: Very NC-17 
<br/>SPOILERS: Not likely to be any direct mentions of events in the show. 
<br/>SUMMARY: Alternate Universe After the events of The Changing and The Alliance.
<br/>Mulder and Krycek must fight to remain together in the new world, despite those that would forever separate them.
<br/>WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex between hot men, magic, and B&amp;D. If
<br/>that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!
<br/>My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you. 
<br/>DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. They belong to CC and 1013 Productions. I don't them back. 
<br/>FEEDBACK: Please and thank you. [email removed] 
<br/>THANKS TO: Megaera, JoB, and Cerulean Blue for beta and constant support. You are the best! Thanks too to all of you who, through encouragement or dire threats, have kept me at the keyboard and enthused. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>